Finding An Unexpected Love
by Mybaby-R-US
Summary: Amy who has lost her fiancee to a senseless act of violence is afraid to love again. She goes into the Book of the Four Gods to meet Hotohori, who looks like her lost love, but sometimes fate has other plans.
1. Chapter 1

This story takes place a week before Miaka and Taka's wedding.

Disclaimer: Fushigi Yuugi characters property of Yuu Watase.

"Hi Miaka!" The woman with the long, auburn braid rushed over the threshold to embrace her little cousin.

"It's so good to see you!"

Miaka being crushed in a bear hug tried to respond, "Oh, Amy it's...good...to see... you too...."

Amy realizing she was squishing Miaka released her grip and stood back with her hand behind her head and a sheepish smile on her face.

Amy was Miaka's older cousin from America. She has flown in from the states for Miaka's wedding.

"Amy I haven't seen you on over 4 years! I've missed you."

Miaka was younger than Amy by 9 years. She idolized Amy and would follow her around like a puppy dog. Amy loved the attention and encouraged it. Amy was the child of Miaka's paternal uncle and his American wife. They had lived in Japan up until 4 years ago when Amy's maternal Grandfather became ill and her mother decided it was time to "go home".

"Please come in and I'll make some tea. Taka will be here in a little while. I can't wait for you to meet him in person! He's the BEST!!!"

Amy proceeded to roam around the living room looking at odds and ends. She stopped abruptly in front of a photo of Miaka and several other people. Amy picked up the photo to study it closer. There were several good looking young guys but one held her gaze.

"CRASH"

Miaka came running from the kitchen. ""What was that...!" To her surprise, her cousin was on the floor on her hands and knees with tears streaming down her face.

"Amy! What's wrong?"

No response.

"Amy! You're scaring me! What's wrong!" Miaka cried. At that moment Taka unlocked the front door and walked in. A confused expression on his face. Miaka and Taka locked eyes. Miaka's frightened eyes full of unshed tears.

Taka walked up to Miaka to comfort her. "What's going on, Miaka."

"I don't know," Miaka said distressed, "Amy came in and I went to make tea, I heard a crash and came running and found Amy like this."

Taka knelt down next to Amy with Miaka kneeling on Amy's other side. " Amy... Amy! It looks like she's in shock let's get her to the couch."

Amy was still weeping silently but not showing signs of what was going on around her.

They got her to the couch. As Miaka ran to get a cool cloth, Taka knelt down to pick up the broken frame that held the photo of Miaka and her Sazuka Warriors that was taken years ago.

"Amy put this on your face, oops'" Miaka tripped, face planting the cloth roughly on Amy's face.

The cloth was freezing cold, it snapped Amy to attention and out of her troubled thoughts.

"Amy are you ok?" Miaka asked wringing her hands. "What's going on?"

Amy wiped the cloth over her burning face. She took several deep breaths to calm herself. After a few minutes she said, "Who are those young men in the photo?"

Miaka took the frame out of Taka's hands and brought it over to Amy. She sat down next to Amy and pointed to each one, Chichiri, he's a monk, Tasuki, he's a bandit but he's really a big softie..." Amy studied each one as Miaka "introduced them".

Amy pointed to one man in particular. "Who's this one" She had pointed to Hotohori.

"Oh" Miaka brighten, "That's Hotohori, isn't he beautiful? I don't think I've seen a more gorgeous man." Taka bristled at this comment.

"I have... He looks exactly like my fiancee who died over a year ago..."

Miaka and Taka's shocked eyes met over Amy head.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: Fushigi Yuugi characters and storyline property of Yuu Watase.

A/N: Miaka is 18 years old, graduated from high school, Taka is 20 years old, in college, Amy is 27 years old, works in Chicago at a marketing firm.

Sorry, I spelled Suzaku wrong in the last chapter. L

This is my first fan fiction, please be gentle when reviewing!

* * *

Miaka leaned back heavily on the couch and let out the breath she didn't realize she was holding.

She knew Amy was engaged several years ago. Amy and she would email or phone each other once a week like clockwork. She heard all about Paul, Amy fiancé, through these communications and sometimes wished she would find a love like Amy's, and she did with Taka. Her heart felt heavy. What if something would happen to Taka, could she survive? Would she want to?

**FLASHBACK**

_Amy had just graduated at University when her Grandfather became ill. Her family moved to be with him in Chicago. Amy was very close to her Grandpa even though she had only been able to visit him once a year when she was growing up. He shared his love of sports, especially baseball with her. In her mind the Chicago Cubs were number one even though they really sucked. Amy was somewhat of a tomboy but enjoyed girly things too. She was outspoken and honest to the point of being blunt. She stood up for what was right._

_Amy was hired at a marketing firm in Chicago and met Paul who worked at the same company. It was love at first sight, at least for Amy. She could barely tear her eyes away from Paul if he walked in the room. Occasionally a group of coworkers would go out to the ballgame or a local bar after work. Amy secretly coveted these times to admire Paul from a closer standpoint. They became fast friends and found that they had more in common then they thought they would. They enjoyed going out as friends in a group and one on one. Amy was deeply in love with Paul but refused be the one to make the first move into "more than friends" territory. She was not sticking her neck out and losing the friendship of this wonderful man because __she__ crossed the line._

_Amy always felt a little self conscience around Paul. He was absolutely gorgeous. All the ladies thought so, maybe some of the guys too. He was just over 6 feet tall with warm brown eyes and brown hair that stopped just before the shoulder, He had a very gentle soul. He could be modest but he knew he was good looking. He was very considerate and a true gentleman. He held himself with confidence and almost a regal bearing._

_And Amy was, well she was cute but not beautiful by any means. She had long auburn hair. She as about 5'5" with average built, no, Amy was not model thin nor voluptuous. She had small breasts and a nice butt. Her eyes were olive green in the center with a dark blue rim. And with many redheads, she had freckles, not as many as when she was a kid but some scattered across her cheeks and the bridge of her nose._

_After about ten months of being in the States, Amy's Grandpa died from his illness. Amy took off work for a week with little or no communication with anyone from work. Paul called her later in the week because he was concerned._

"_Hi Amy, how are you feeling?" asked Paul gently._

"_I need you," Amy whispered._

"_Hmm?" Paul wasn't sure he'd heard right, "What was that?"_

"_Please, I need you… Please come over."_

_They had never been to each others houses before. They had always met after work or at a neutral location._

"_What's your address? I'll be right over." said Paul._

_After 30 minutes Amy's doorbell rang at her apartment. She opened the door to Paul and flung herself into his arms. Paul crossed over the threshold and closed the door with his foot. Amy wept bitterly in his arms for the loss of her Grandpa. The sobs racked her body, the pain of losing some one you love was almost too much to bear._

_Paul guided her to the couch and they sat down together. He cradled Amy in his strong arm and stroked her hair with the other hand. They sat like this for a while. Amy's breath became more even._

"_Do you want to talk about it?" Paul asked._

"_It is so devastating… losing someone so close. I mean, he was one of my best friends. I miss him so much" Amy replied, "We all knew it was going to happen but even so, I don't think anyone really is prepared to say goodbye forever…"_

"_Death never is fun but you have to think of all the great things your Grandpa taught you and shared with you and that will make you stronger, he is part of you."_

_That seemed to comfort Amy, then she realized she was sitting in the circle of Paul's arms and felt a little awkward. She squirmed a little and turned her face to look into Paul's eyes._

_His eyes were soft and compassionate. She felt a little warm now. Paul leaned toward her and kissed her lips. Amy was taken aback and pulled back. She pushed out of his arms and stood up._

"_Amy, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that… Dammit! OK, yes, I did." Paul said._

_Amy eyes grew very wide and her fingertips touched her mouth. "You did?"_

"_Yes… No… I mean I took advantage you at a very distressing time of your life, I'm a jerk"_

"_You're right" Amy said. Paul looked back at her stunned._

"_No, I mean you did take advantage of me but you're NOT a jerk. And when I'm feeling better maybe we can finish what we started."_

"_I'll leave it up to you, let me know when you're ready." Paul said._

"_Thank you…"_

"_Well, I should be going."_

"_No, please stay a little longer I'll make some tea."_

"_OK" said Paul. They talked far into the night, Amy sharing memories of her Grandpa and Paul listening with the ear of a friend. Finally Amy could barely keep her eyes open, Paul kissed her forehead and left._

_Two months had passed and Amy was feeling that time was healing her pain. She felt she was ready for the next step in her relationship with Paul. She invited Paul over for a romantic dinner the following Saturday._

_When Paul came over she found she was very nervous and said as much to Paul. He laughed and said he felt a little nervous too. That eased the tension. After dinner things progressed a little faster than either of them thought it would. They were hot and heavy and soon clothes were shed and Amy and Paul became lovers that night._

_They had dated exclusively for a year when Paul popped the question one evening at dinner at her favorite Mexican restaurant. Amy couldn't say yes fast enough. A wedding date was set and plans started into motion. _

_Six months after proposing to Amy, Paul left work late in the evening and was robbed by some thugs. They stabbed him and left him for dead in the parking garage. One of his coworkers found him soon after and he was still alive._

_Paul was rushed to the hospital and into surgery to stop the bleeding. Paul's Mother called Amy and told her what had happened. Amy grabbed a cab and raced to the hospital. Amy and Paul's parents sat in the waiting room with what seemed like forever. Amy was in a state of shock at this point. The doctor came out to talk to the family. Since Amy was not married to Paul yet, she was not included but Paul's mother insisted Amy be included. The doctor said he had lost a lot of blood and he was going to be put in an induced coma to help with the healing process. Everyone was so relived but the doctor also said the next few days will be touch and go. He might not pull through. Any glimmer of hope was all they needed._

_Amy and Paul's parents were on alternating shifts to stay with Paul until the worse was over. _

_On the second day after the accident Amy stayed and held Paul's hand and talked of the beautiful wedding they were going to have and how they would spend the rest of their lives together when she felt Paul squeeze her hand and his vital signs flat lined. Amy cried for help. The staff rushed in and pushed Amy out so they could do their job. The team work upwards to an hour to no avail, Paul had died from his wounds._

_As the hospital notified his parents, Amy went in to Paul's room and stared at his lifeless body, his beautiful face so peaceful in death. Amy clutched him and cried and cried as her heart was breaking. The hospital staff came in later and had to physically remove Amy from Paul._

_Paul parents came in and were hysterical too. Someone so young, so many things yet to be achieved…gone. The wake and funeral were a blur to Amy. She was too numb to feel anything. Communication to Miaka stopped. Miaka worried after 3 weeks of no response to phone messages and emails called her aunt and was told what had happened. Miaka wept for the love Amy had lost. Miaka faithfully emailed weekly but receive no respond until two months later she received an email,_

"_Hey, I'm still here, thanks for not giving up on me…I'll write more soon."_

_Miaka was relieved that Amy had finally responded. Slowly each week the emails got a little longer and Amy seemed to be coming back to "life"._

**Back to Present**

Amy pulled out her purse and a worn, 4 X 6 photo that was of her and Paul together.

"We had this photo taken for our engagement announcement to the paper. It never was sent." Amy said in a dull voice.

Miaka took it from Amy's grasp and gasped at the man in the photo. He looked exactly like Hotohori except a little older and shorter hair. Miaka was dumbfounded. She passed the photo to Taka who looked stunned at the resemblance too.

"Do you think Hotohori was born into this world too?" Miaka asked.

"Well, that's entirely possible… wow, that's mind boggling." Taka said.

They all sat in silence as implications of what could be, set in.

Miaka finally broke their reverie "Amy let me get you that tea and you can take a nice bubble bath and relax." Miaka stated.

Amy gave herself a mental and physical shake "OK, then we can talk about your wedding preparations and what you need me to help out with."

As Amy sat in the soothing bath she thought, "_I have to snap out of this sad mood, Miaka's getting married in a week and she needs her big cousin to help make her wedding day as wonderful as can be._" But in the back of her mind she thought of _her_ wedding, one that never happened and tears slipped down her cheeks.

While Amy was in the bath Miaka and Taka discussed the possibly that Hotohori had been reborn into this world.

"From all the talks with Amy, Paul really did seem to be similar in personally to Hotohori but I never made the connection until now. " Miaka said.

"Did you ever see photos of Paul before now?" Taka asked.

"Yes, Amy emailed me some now and then but they were obscure, one was of the two of them rock climbing and they had all the gear and sun glasses on it was a not a close up. Another was them motorcycling and they had helmets on. So none were good one's"

"So if Hotohori was born into world, what about the others…?"

After the bath Amy felt better and cheerfully came out to chat with Miaka and Taka about wedding plans.

Miaka had informed Amy that all the bridesmaids were going out tomorrow to get practice makeovers and then one on the day of the wedding as Miaka's gift to them for being part of her and Taka's special day.

Three of them talked and laughed far into the night.

**Saturday**

The next evening, Miaka, Amy, Yui and the three other bridesmaids met at Miaka's house before their trip to the salon for their makeovers.

"Before we head out," Miaka announced, "I want to give each of you a little gift from Taka and me." She handed each girl a small box. They each opened their own gift. Inside were gold chains that had small charms on them. Each charm was a different symbol: peace, hope, love, courage, and faith. Only Amy's and Miaka's matched, they were both love symbols.

"Miaka, it's beautiful," one of the girls exclaimed. The others all voiced their agreement over the delicate necklaces and thanked Miaka who beamed with pleasure.

"Let's get beautiful." she said and they all went to the salon.

They all wore fancy outfits because they had told Miaka they were going clubbing after the makeover, for some fun. They all chatted excitedly, some had brought pictures of hairstyles they wanted to try. When Amy got into the hairstylist chair, she was a little nervous.

"So do you have anything in mind?" the stylist asked.

"Hmm… not really, I'd like to keep it somewhat long so I can still braid it but I leave the rest up to your professional hands."

The stylist looked at Amy's face, then her hair, "OK here we go…"

A while later the stylist turned Amy to the mirror to look at the hair cut and style.

"Wow! That looks great!" The cut was layered and softer about the face. The length was about four inches pass her shoulder.

"All right, makeup next!" The makeup artist looked at Amy this way and that, he consulted with fellow artists on staff and then began. "Were going to keep this simple. Just emphasize your eyes. OK?"

"Sounds good to me." Amy replied. She wasn't into lots of makeup anyhow, she was a wash and wear kinda girl, less is more and all that.

When he was done with Amy makeup Miaka rushed over and gushed "Wow, Amy you look so pretty!" Amy blushed and looked at the person in the mirror. Yes, she looked passable pretty and she was very pleased with the results. Miaka on the other hand had grown into a beautiful woman over the last four years and looked stunning.

"Taka's gonna get a nosebleed at the alter if you're not careful. Make sure you give him a hanky before."

"Oh Amy you're as funny as ever." Miaka quipped but was secretly pleased at the compliment.

The other girls looked awesome too. "Now Miaka," Yui and Amy locked arms with Miaka, "Off to the Bachelorette party!" Yui, the maid of honor declared.

Miaka looked a little alarmed, "No! Wait! Nobody told me about this!"

"Well, then it wouldn't be a surprise now would it.?" Amy replied.

"Taka's not going to like this!"

"What Taka doesn't know won't hurt him Eh? Beside Taka's out with the guys at his Bachelor party tonight," one of the other girls replied.

"What. WHAT!" cried Miaka, "Well if that's the case, let's go!" The girls all giggled, ready to break some hearts tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: Fushigi Yuugi, characters and storyline, property of Yuu Watase.

This is my first fan fiction, please be gentle when reviewing!

**Sunday**

Amy awoke with what seemed like cotton in her mouth. She rolled over and groaned.

"Too much to drink…"

_Last night before the girls went to the dance clubs they took Miaka to a strip club which catered to brides to be. It was hilarious. The girls got Miaka a personal dance. Yui had picked out a dancer from the line up and he did his little show for the bride. Miaka was beet red. Then each girl took shots from the dancer's mouth. He would hold a shot glass in his mouth with the alcohol in it and the girls would put their mouth up to it and drink the shot. Then all the dancers put on a strip show for the whole crowd. Down to the g-string. Very entertaining and the guys were hot! Mmm Mmm good!_

_By then the girls were feeling relaxed and they hit the clubs, drinking and dancing with all the guys and teasing them. Miaka was a huge hit. Amy was surprised she was asked for as many dances as she was, considering she was the older one of the group. The girls had a bet to see who could tally up the most free drinks purchased by admirers. Miaka won with Yui as a close second._

They all crashed at Miaka's.

Amy smelled bacon and eggs cooking. "Hmm…I think I can stomach some of that, after I find some aspirin."

Amy walked into the kitchen and was surprised to see Miaka doing the cooking. "Good morning Miaka, I didn't know you could cook."

"Well you know I love to eat and since I'm getting married, I took a few classes and I'm MUCH better than I use to be."

The other girls came in the kitchen and one started a pot of coffee and one of tea.

"That was so fun yesterday," one commented.

"I know, I haven't had that much fun in a while," Amy agreed.

They all sat down to eat and chatted about some of the more memorable moments the evening before. By noon everyone had left, leaving Amy and Miaka so do some favors for the reception.

"OK the reception favors are all done," Amy said, "What's next on the wedding agenda."

"Hmm…we need to design a wedding program."

"I can do that on the computer, do you have a rough draft?"

"Yes, here it is."

"Hey Amy can we talk?" Miaka asked.

"Sure, what's on your mind?"

"How do you do it?"

"Do what?" Amy asked puzzled.

"How do you carry on after losing the love of your life?"

Well Amy wasn't expecting this question but she and Miaka never really had a heart to heart after Paul died.

Amy swallowed hard, "Well Paul had once said to me after my Grandpa died, 'You have to remember the good times, the memories that keep your loved one alive inside you.' Paul and I are part of one another even though I never got to say goodbye… He always lives with me and I treasure every moment I shared with him."

"Do you think you'll ever find love again?"

Amy took and big breath and exhaled. "To be honest, I don't think I could ever find someone to love the way I loved Paul."

"Oh Amy," Miaka cried and threw her arms around her cousin, "I know you'll find love again. You have to. Life is too short to spent it alone. Please promise me you'll try some day to love again."

"Miaka you're young, you speak with the voice of naiveté, it's not that simple." Amy said sadly.

Some gifts for the bridal couple were delivered in the early afternoon. Taka came by for dinner and they opened them together, Amy felt a little awkward and feigned tiredness from the evening before and retired to the guest room.

Amy did, in fact, lie down. She could hear Taka and Miaka exclaiming over some of the gifts and laughter.

She fell into a restless sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: Fushigi Yuugi, characters and storyline, property of Yuu Watase.**

**This is my first fan fiction, please be gentle when reviewing!**

**Monday**

Amy woke up that morning feeling much better than she thought she would. She and Miaka were going to look at the sample floral arrangement for the wedding this morning to make sure it was perfect. She got dressed in a comfortable top and jeans and her gym shoes. Then she braided her hair.

"Amy…can you come in the living room?" Miaka called.

"I'll be right there!" Amy replied.

Miaka sat on the couch with a backpack and a small gift on her lap.

Amy looked puzzled, "What's up? What is that?"

"OK, before you ask me any questions, please put on this backpack." Miaka instructed.

Amy put on the backpack, "Now what?"

"Please open this gift from me to you, one a my favorite people in the whole world."

Amy unwrapped the box and inside was a small, old looking, book. She gingerly lifted the book out of the box.

"I know how you love a good book…now please read the first page out loud and I'll be right back with some snacks," Miaka bounced out of the room.

Amy opened the book and started to read. It was the Universe of the Four Gods and Amy was reading the incantation to start the spell. "Herein contains the tale of a young lady and her quest to gather the seven constellations…"

A red light surrounded Amy and in an instant she was gone with the back pack and the book lay on the couch. Miaka watched from the kitchen, "Please Suzaku, help Amy find a love that will be true." Then Miaka, with a smile, picked up the book and placed it on the shelf by the photo of her Suzaku warriors.

**World of the Book**

Amy surrounded by a red glow floated downward, or was it upwards, she couldn't tell but she was definitely traveling in one direction. After a minute or two she landed on the ground in a heap.

"Oww. That's gonna leave a mark. Where am I?" The red glow dissipated like a fog and Amy found she was outdoors in a forest area with large mountains and hills in the near distance.

"OK, am I dreaming? What a minute, I have the back pack that Miaka gave me." Amy whipped off the back pack and started to rifle through it. _"Shirt, jeans, brush, chocolate bars??…" _Amy stopped when she came to several sealed letters one was addressed to her, one to Tasuki, and one to Chichiri.

"_Tasuki? Chichiri? Aren't they from Miaka's adventure in a book called the Universe of the Four Gods?" _"NO, I AM NOT IN THE BOOK! NO WAY!"

_Two and a half years ago Amy had heard about Miaka's adventure as the priestess of Suzaku or at least an abbreviated version. When Miaka first told her the story, she was talking so fast Amy could barely keep up, she starting getting a headache and thought Miaka would hyperventilate. Amy caught bits and pieces and was able to put together the ramblings of her cousin into a story. It was how Miaka was the Priestess of Suzaku and got to have three wishes granted. Her last wish did come true in a round about way, Tamahome in the book was born in the real world as Taka and he found Miaka like he promised._

"Well regardless if I'm in the book or not, that fall felt real and my butt hurts."

Amy sat down and opened the letter addressed to her,

"_Dear Amy, when you read this you will be in the world of the book. I hope your "landing" in the book wasn't too harsh. Please, please don't hate me. I just want you to be happy again. In your backpack you will find everything you need to summon Suzaku. The two shinzaho necessary to summoned the God Suzaku, the two rings from me and Taka (Taka's ring will also serve in his warrior place) and the earring Yui was wearing when she summoned Seiryu. Now all you have to do is locate the six celestial warriors and recite the incantation to make all your dreams come true!  
E__nclosed in your backpack are things I wish I would have brought when I went into the book.  
__Please note: the time in the book passes differently than in the real world. For example: when I came back to the real world for two days, six months had passed in the book! Two and a half years have passed in our world so the two surviving warriors could be much older, don't look for boys, look for men. Hopefully the other warriors have been reborn again so you might be looking for children too.  
__Also, I have included letters to Tasuki and Chichiri, please deliver them when you meet up. Enclosed is a photocopy of a map of ancient China, Tasuki lives near Mt. Reikaku.  
__I only wish the best for you my dear cousin, _

_Miaka_

_P. don't lose the necklace with the charm. It connects our world to the book world. It's your key to get back."_

Amy's head was spinning from all this info.

"Where that chocolate bar?" Amy dug around some more, her hand felt something small and rectangular. "Ah ha!" Amy triumphantly pulled it out. But it wasn't a candy bar, it was a box of condoms! Amy flung the box away like it had burned her, she felt herself blush. "Did I just see what I thought I saw?"

Amy slowly crept to where the box lay innocently, yea right, on the ground. She quickly looked around to make sure no one was around. _"I'm in the freakin' Sherwood Forest, nobody's around except wild boar or wolves." _Amy thought. _"Oh that's a better thought, wild animals usually stay hidden during the day, don't they? Back to the condoms." _Amy picked up the box and looked at it, "For Her Pleasure, variety pack", it read. Amy shoved it way down into the backpack and wondered why Miaka would pack something like that. Amy pulled out other things in the backpack, _"What is this, Mary Poppins' Carpet Bag?"  
_There was a change of clothes, lots of underwear, deodorant, toothbrush and paste, modest night gown, "Oh good, she didn't pack a sexy nightie," Amy said sarcastically, "…granola bars, chocolate, a large bottle of water, and a can of mace. What kind of place is this, that I need mace?" Amy wondered. Plus other odds and ends Amy wasn't sure about.

Amy ate one of the chocolate bars. She put the earring in her ear and the rings on her fingers, "Just for safe keeping."

"Ok let's look at this map." As Amy unfolded the map in front of her, she faced the opening of the forest where she could see the hills and mountains. The map looked just like the scene in front of her.

"That's really weird."

On the map about half way up the larger mountain was an X marked, "Tasuki's home, watch out for booby traps".

"_Booby traps…? Oh yea, isn't Tasuki the bandit leader? Or was. I can only hope he remembers Miaka and is still around or I'm in deep doo doo."_

For the rest of the day Amy walked toward the mountain.

"_Just how far away is this mountain? It's not getting any closer, I feel like I've been walking for hours." _

The sun was over head now and it was getting warm. Amy decided to take a break and eat some of the beef jerky Miaka had packed. "I do not like beef jerky, but I guess she couldn't pack a hamburger."

By dusk Amy was at the base of the mountain and starting upwards.

"I have to cover as much ground before it gets dark and the animals come out." Amy looked around nervously as if expecting the animals to come out because she thought it. She heard the screeching of some animal or bird and with a small shriek from herself, took off up the mountain at a fast pace.

About a half hour into her brisk walk, she slowed down. She didn't hear any more scary animal noises. She continued at a moderate pace until she just couldn't move any more.

"Damn, I didn't make it to Tasuki's yet and I just can't take another step."

Amy looked around the area for a few minutes and there was a small clearing with a small stream and pond. It was pretty secluded surrounded by brush and bushes.

"_I'll sleep near the water but not too close, it could be a watering hole for those savage animals." _

In fact It did look like the grass had been worn away near the one side so Amy decided to stay on the far side. Amy pulled out the light weight jacket Miaka had packed and used the backpack as a pillow. She fell asleep instantly.

A few hours later Amy jerked awake and wiped the drool from her cheek.

"_Why am I so cold?" _thought Amy, reality sank in and she realized where she was and that she was not alone. She could hear the low rumblings of male voices nearby. Amy slowly and quietly sat up and pulled her back pack on. She crept a little closer to the voices and peered through the bushes. The moon was full and she could clearly see that wasn't the only full moon around here. On the far side of the pond, about twenty-five feet away, four men were stripping and Amy could see their "full moons". They were definitely men with strong upper bodies and muscular legs. Amy blushed but did not turn her face away, she sat there crouched in the bushes and gazed at the naked male bodies as if mesmerized.

"_Man, I'm pathetic, It's not like I've never seen a nude male body before… " _Amy mused to herself. In the moonlight the men slipped into the water and bathed, laughter and conversation drifted across the water toward Amy.

One man in particular, caught her attention and she studied this male specimen. Before he slipped into the pond, she noticed he was tall and muscular. His hair shimmered in the moonlight like a burnished penny. He held himself with a cocky arrogance and now she intently studied him, his hair made a spiky silhouette and when he turned in profile, Amy swore she saw fangs! Amy gasped loudly and then realized she made a noise. _"Stupid. Stupid." _Amy thought.

All the men turned in the direction of the noise and she quietly backed away from her hiding place. She was about to stand up to make a break for it when she realized the man she was studying, was a few feet in front of her!

"_How in the world did he get over here so fast!?" _She thought.

She was eye level with his crotch and he was still naked and dripping wet. Amy blushed furiously. She was in shadows, so he could not see her clearly.

"Well whadda we have here?" he said as he looked down on her. In the moonlight he stood with his arms crossed in front of him in a confident pose, like it was an every day occurrence to be caught with his pants down, literally.

Amy started to freak out and ran away from him. She couldn't see that good even though the moon shone brightly. She started to run down the mountain like the hounds of hell were at her heels and one of them was!

"Oof!" Amy felt herself being tackled and the two of them rolled downwards together a short distance. They stopped with her on the bottom and the naked man, with all his weight, on top of her. Amy was very scared now and was trembling.

"I asked ya who you were! Don't piss me off!" he put his forearm across Amy's neck to keep her from moving. Amy grasped his arm and tried to squirm out from under him. He was much stronger and heavier than her and he didn't even notice her weak attempts to free herself. The man's face was very close to hers, even though it was dark she could make out he was angry. He peered into her face. His eyes grew wide and he released her.

"What the F**k! You're a woman!"

Amy wasn't sure this was good or bad so she remained silent. He got off of her, stood up and offered her his hand so she could get up. Amy just stared at the outstretched hand, still trembling, her adrenalin high.

"I'm sorry if I scared ya. I thought maybe ya were a rival bandit."

Amy looked up into his face. His features had softened and he didn't look scary anymore. The other men, now dressed, approached asking if everything was ok.

"Yea, I'm fine. I don't know about this woman, though."

"Genro, here're yer clothes." one man handed the naked man clothes.

"Oh thanks," he replied and nonchalantly put on his clothes. The other men seemed to be waiting for him to take control of the situation. After he dressed he cleared his throat and put out his hand again.

"Heh, sorry about that, maybe we can do that again. Hi, I'm Genro, and yer?…" This time Amy took his hand and he helped her up.

"I'm Amy."

"Well Amy, what brings ya to Mt. Reikaku?"

"My cousin Miaka…"

"Miaka? Ya know Miaka!? How the hell is she!?"

"I'm looking for Tasuki, Miaka said he lived on Mt. Reikaku, so all day I've been traveling toward the mountain and up the mountain until I couldn't move any more. Do you know Tasuki? Could you please take me to him?" Amy was pretty weary and aching all over.

The man named Genro, eyes grew wider.

"Well Amy, look no further, he's standing in front of ya."

Amy was a little confused, four men were standing in front of her.

"I'm Tasuki," Genro said. "Genro is a nickname"

"Oh thank you so much! I am so glad you're here!" Amy, a little loopy from exhaustion, threw her arms around Tasuki's neck and embraced him. Tasuki, taken aback for a moment, slowly put his arms around Amy and held her.

"_She smells nice." _Tasuki thought, _"She feels nice too."_ Then he noticed she got very heavy. Amy had passed out from exhaustion.

"Put her on my back," Tasuki said, "I'll carry her to the fortress. The men did as he said. Tasuki walked for about ten minutes and they were at the stronghold.

When he walked in, several other men surrounded them asking what was going on.

"She's a friend of mine. Find a clean room for her." Tasuki ordered. The men scrambled to do his bidding. The room was a few doors down from his own. He laid her on the bed. And removed her backpack. Then he covered her with a blanket. He studied her face a moment and wondered what she was doing here. "Well goodnight Amy, I guess I'll figger out what's goin' on in the mornin'" Tasuki said quietly and left the room.


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: Fushigi Yuugi, characters and storyline, property of Yuu Watase.

This is my first fan fiction, please be gentle when reviewing!

Amy awoke the next morning and wondered where she was. Many memories flooded back into her mind of the day before. The last thing she remembered was throwing her arms around Tasuki. She blushed to the roots of her hair.

"Whew, seems a little warm in here,"

There was a small window in the room she looked out it and saw it was definitely day and the sun shone brightly. _"Now I really need to find out if this is Tasuki's house and figure out what they do about going to the bathroom in this time period."_

Amy opened the bedroom's door and poked her head out. Nobody in the hallway but she heard sounds of people, coming from down the hallway. She followed the noises and the hallway opened the a HUGE room. She peeked around the corner. There were about 10 large tables filled with men and some women were serving them food and drink. She searched each table for the man, Tasuki with the coppery hair. She did not see him but she did recognize two men she had seen the evening before. Just as she was about to step out to make her way to one of them, someone came up from behind and grabbed her, putting a hand to her mouth and one around her waist and arms. She squeaked in protest and alarm, she was trapped! She was pulled back away from the dining room and back down the hall a bit.

Tasuki released her and pinned her against the wall.

"What are ya doing?" he seemed upset. Amy could not focus on anything except the call of nature.

"I need to go to the bathroom!" Amy said

"Go to the…bathroom…?" Tasuki looked puzzled.

"You know, I have to use the rest room?"

"Rest…Room??"

"I need to piss." Amy grumbled, embarrassed. Surely he knew what that word meant.

"Oh why didn't ya say so! Follow me." Tasuki said cheerfully.

He quickly took her outside to the one side of the stronghold. "Ladies over there," he pointed to a clump of trees and bushes. "Here put some dirt over it when your done." He handed her a small shovel.

"Thanks…I think…" Amy said.

"What's that?" Tasuki asked.

"Thank you!" Amy quickly ran to the trees with the shovel. Fortunately it wasn't as bad as she thought, around the bushes was a building like an outhouse but a bit bigger.

"Hopefully he'll be gone by the time I'm done." Amy could only hope. When she finished, she peered over the bushes and saw Tasuki, "Damn, he's waiting for me." He was leaning against the stronghold wall. The building was much larger than Amy first thought, it was like a small castle but only one level. "Nice 'house' Tasuki". She looked back to where Tasuki was standing, he was gone! Amy was relived, she didn't think she could handle any more embarrassment right now. She started to step out of the bushes when she heard,

"Yo Amy, ya done yet?" She turned to the left and Tasuki was a few feet away from her.

"_How does he do that?" _Amy wondered, aloud Amy said "Yes, I'm finished, thank you for checking on me."

"OK, now let's go for a little walk. We need to talk." Tasuki declared.

Amy was hungry and thirsty, she didn't want to walk right this second.

"I have some bread and cheese, and a jug of water, we can have breakfast together." Tasuki stated. "I figgered yer related to Miaka so ya must be hungry, never seen a girl eat like she could."

Amy didn't know if she and Miaka should be insulted or not, but she was hungry…

"Please lead the way." Amy said.

Amy was walking behind him and little to the side so she could covertly study him. Now that she could see him in the daylight and focus on him with out other distractions, he was rather handsome. Of course he was no Paul, no one was, but he was attractive in his own rugged way. He was taller than her by half a head easily. His hair was a gorgeous, strawberry blonde in the bright sunlight. It flopped down in bangs across his forehead but the rest stood up long and spiky, like a lion's mane, it tapered down his nape. His profile was masculine. He wore jewelry at his ears and neck. He wore loose fitting dark brown trousers tucked into boots, and a linen colored shirt which the sleeves were rolled up on his forearms. He looked around her age. So that made her wonder how much time had passed in the book. Tasuki stopped suddenly and Amy walked right into him. She grabbed his shirt to steady herself. He turned and looked at her over his shoulder. She looked up into his eyes. They were large and almond shaped and the most curious color of amber. His eyelashes were to die for, dark, long and lush. His gaze was very intense.

"Ya like what ya see?" Tasuki said smiling, showing his teeth.

Amy looked at his mouth and ,"You do have fangs!" Amy exclaimed, staring at his mouth. Then she felt foolish and looked around. "Are we there yet?"

Tasuki turned back, bemused and said "Yep, we're here."

Amy looked around him and it was the pond she had slept by last night, _"I was that close to the stronghold? We only walked a short distance." _Amy thought.

Tasuki sat down and pulled the food out of a cloth sack.

"Here ya go, eat up." Tasuki said.

"Thanks!" Amy took some of the food and she and Tasuki ate in silence. He washed down food with the jug and passed it to her. "Drink up."

Amy was looking at the jug, _"I have to share water with him? It's like and indirect kiss!!" _Amy thought. Tasuki was studying her curiously. Amy grabbed the jug and drank from it. Fresh, cold water, it tasted so good.

"All done? Now we need to clarify a few things. What are ya doin' here?" Tasuki said.

"I really don't know, Miaka's getting married to Taka this week, she gave me a book as a gift but she really tricked me into coming into The Universe of the Four Gods, she gave me letters for you and Chichiri, Oh wait! They're in my backpack! Where's my backpack!" Amy was rambling and talking faster and faster. Tasuki looked like his eyes were going to cross from all the info.

"Hold up!" Tasuki said. "Take a breath already!"

Amy stopped and stared at him. Then she took a breath.

"Hey, why'd you grab me this morning in the hall? That scared me!" she said.

"Ya cannot go walkin' around the stronghold by yerself." Tasuki said.

"Why not?" Amy asked.

"Have ya looked at yerself lately? Yer a pretty woman. There are a lot, and I mean a lot, of single men in the stronghold and I don't want them getting any funny ideas about ya."

Amy was reeling from the thought that Tasuki thought she was pretty.

"Are you listenin' to me?!!" Tasuki hollered.

Amy looked up into his eyes and said, "Do you really think I'm pretty?"

Tasuki felt a little warm and put a finger near his shirt collar. He felt himself flush. "Sure yer pretty…but back to the topic. Ya cannot walk around without me or one of the other three men I had with me last night, I trust them with my life."

"What might happen if I don't" Amy asked, afraid of the answer.

"Well ya might end up being raped…" Tasuki said bluntly, "ya get it now?"

Amy swallowed hard and nodded, _"what kind of place is this?"_

"Until we can figger out what to do with ya, were gonna pretend yer my woman." Tasuki declared with an arrogant smirk.

Amy's head snapped up. "What's that?"

"I said, we'll have to pretend yer my woman. To keep you safe, nobody would dare to touch the Leader of the Mt. Reikaku Bandits' woman." Tasuki bragged.

Amy mulled this over and agreed, "OK." Tasuki almost fell over with her quick capitulation to his plan.

"Really?" Tasuki questioned.

"Yes, I think you're right, to keep me safe, we'll PRETEND to be a couple in front of others. Behind closed doors you'd better PRETEND like you're my BROTHER, Got it?"

"Sounds good to me," Tasuki said, "Let's go look at that letter Miaka has for me." They walked back side-by-side, when they got closer to the stronghold Tasuki saw some men and draped his arm over Amy's shoulders. Amy flinched a little and tensed up, it felt weird to have some one besides Paul put his arm around her. Amy pasted a stiff smile on her face, _"It's show time!" _she thought.

Tasuki proceeded to introduce her to the few men outside as his woman he found on his last raid. _"He's making it sound like I'm a dog that followed him home!"_

They made it back to HIS room with as little introducing as possible. Once inside Amy turned on him.

"Hey, what was that all about? You make it sound as if I couldn't resist you and followed you home like a puppy dog?!!" Amy remarked angrily.

"Hey simmer down, we don't want everyone to know we're having a 'Lover's Spat'", Tasuki smirked showing some fang.

Amy just harrumphed, arms folded in front of her and turned her back to him and the door. Tasuki approached her, at that moment the door started to open and the voices of males wafted in. Quickly Tasuki put his arms around her and said loudly so all could hear. "Come on Dumpling, you know how I like it," as he nuzzled her neck. Amy eyes grew wide and she froze. "Play along." Tasuki whispered in her ear. Then Tasuki turned to the door and hollered at the men, "Don't you bastards know how to knock?!!"

"Oh sorry Genro, we didn't know you were busy. Sorry." The men bowed and started to back out of the room.

"Well now that the mood's been wrecked, ya might as well tell me what ya what." Tasuki grumbled and sat down in a large chair. He pulled Amy onto his knee and kept an arm around her waist to keep her from bolting.

"_I have to make this look convincing," _Amy sat there smiling adoringly into Tasuki face. She put her arm on his muscular shoulder and stroked his hair at the nape of his neck.

"_His hair's soft," _Amy thought, _" So soft…"_

As Tasuki barked out orders to the men Amy was impressed. He certainly oozed confidence. He told one man to get Kouji and the others to get the info ready for the next raid in few days time. After the men left, Tasuki said, "Ya can stop stroking my neck, it's bugging me."

Amy forgot she was doing it. She pulled her hand away quickly and stood up and faced away from him.

"We need to get you some more acceptable clothes, ya kinda stand out." Tasuki said, "And could ya bring me Miaka's letter?"

Amy grasped any reason to escape, "I'll be right back."

Amy raced to her room and jumped under the covers. Her face burned. _"Tasuki probably thinks I like him!" _she was mortified.

She pulled out the letter for Tasuki and left it on the small chair in the room. She got back into bed and tried to forget. A while later Tasuki barged into her room. "What's taking ya so long?"

"I don't feel good," Amy lied, "The letter's on the chair." Her back was to him.

Tasuki picked it up and sat down to read it. Amy cringed, she thought he would take it and leave. It was silent as Tasuki read.

It informed Tasuki of what Miaka and Taka had been doing the past few years. And the reason she sent Amy into the book.

"_Amy lost her love, Paul, who Taka and I have reason to believe was Hotohori reborn in our world…." _she went on telling Tasuki how Amy and Paul/Hotohori were to be married, only he was killed by a hoodlum. About how devastated Amy had been and Miaka wished to see Amy find love again.

"_I believe you and Chichiri can help Amy gather the other warriors so she can summon Suzaku and grant her wishes. Please Tasuki take care of Amy, she's very dear to me, as you are too…Love, Miaka."_

Tasuki folded the letter and placed it in his shirt pocket. He felt a little unsure of himself, _"What do I say to her? That I know of her past with Paul/Hotohori or do I keep it to myself? Do I help her find the others or keep her to myself? WHAT! where'd that thought come from?!!" _He cleared his throat.

"Hey Amy, I brought you some different clothes."

No response. He walked up to the bed, he could see the side of her face and her hair was coming out of her braid. Her breathing was even.

"_She's asleep." _Tasuki put out a hand and stroked her hair back off her face.

He left the clothes on the chair and closed the door behind him.

A few hours later Amy was awake and took the "new" clothes off the chair and dressed. The shirt was a cream colored, peasant top, it was snug at the top and flowing under her breasts. The neck line seemed a bit low. There was also a long, brown skirt which went to her ankles. She dug around in the backpack and found the small compact mirror that Miaka had been so kind to pack. She looked at her reflection and bobbled the mirror. She caught it before it hit the floor.

"_Oh my G… ! I look like I've been dragged through a bush backward! Twice!" _She pulled out the brush and re-braided her hair. She studied her handiwork.

"_Considering everything, I don't look too shabby. Actually I feel feminine." _She stood up and twirled around in her skirt then sat down again. She was afraid to leave the safety of her room. So she waited. And waited. Finally a knock on the door. "Knock Knock, Who's There, Kouji, Kouji Who? Tasuki's right-hand man. That's Who."

The door open after this conversation and a man that Amy recognized from yesterday night walked in.

"Hi Amy, I'm Kouji, I brought you some food. Genro thought ya might be hungry."

"Hi Kouji, thank you, I'm starving. Where's Tasuki?" Amy asked and dived into the food.

"Oh he's busy directing the bandits about the next raid on a town a few days away." Amy felt a little foolish, _"He does have an important job, I can't monopolize all his time."_

"He'll come to ya at dinner time, now if ya need anything I'm at yer disposal." Kouji said with a chuckle.

Amy thought about this, "How about you tell me about how you and Tasuki know each other and anything else you'd like to share with me about Tasuki."

Kouji and Amy talked and laughed for a while about Tasuki and his leadership role of the bandits.

"What about his family?" Amy asked.

"Well, he comes from a family with lots of older, bossy sisters. Maybe that's why he's not too keen on women…" Kouji realized what he said too late. "Uh I mean, he seems to like you well enough and all…" Kouji trailed off awkwardly.

"What did Tasuki tell you about me?" Amy asked.

"What do you mean? I know about the charade about you two bein' a couple and all," Kouji answered.

"Has Tasuki brought other women here and told the men that they were 'his woman', like he did with me?"

"Yes, No, I mean…" Kouji stammered.

"Well which is it." Amy looked at Kouji directly, waiting for an answer.

"Genro has brought women home before but he never declared that they were 'his woman' , nor were they here for longer than a few days."

"Well how credible can I be then? Tasuki's sounds like a confirmed bachelor and all of a sudden he's suppose to have fallen for me? Come on, are your men that dumb and blind?"

Kouji looked at Amy, surely she was aware of her charms and looks. Then again maybe not, she did seem a little self conscience.

"I'm sure the men aren't blind…but if Genro says you're his woman, they won't question it, even if it is out of character for him." Kouji stated flatly.

"Who are the other women I saw earlier today?"

"Those are wives of some of the bandits, married men don't live here at the stronghold. They live a little farther up the mountain in small homes. The women come in during the day to cook and clean for us and they get some coin for their work."

"So right now I'm the only woman staying in the stronghold."

"Yep"

"Kouji, let's go outside for a walk. You can show me around."

"My pleasure," Kouji lead the way.

Later that evening Amy waited for Tasuki to come get her for dinner. Amy heard a small knock on the door. "It's about time you got here, I'm hungry." Amy grumbled.

Instead of Tasuki, she looked into the eyes of a young woman. "Oh I'm sorry Miss Amy. Tasuki said for me to come get you and ask you to help with serving the food to the men. My sister is sick and cannot help tonight, would you be so kind?"

"_Well when in Rome…" _Amy cleared her throat, "Sure, I'd be happy to help. What's your name?"

"Akime"

"It's nice to meet you, please show me the way and tell me what to do." Amy said.

The two women walked into the kitchen and basically Amy only had to bring out large bowls and dishes of food and place them on the table. Pour drink. Simple.

"I can do this." Amy was nervous to go out in front of so many men. She normally liked to blend in, stay behind the scenes. She spotted Tasuki right away and gave him a small smile. He dipped his head towards her in acknowledgement.

Amy was doing fairly well as a "serving wench" until about halfway through the meal, Tasuki called her over.

"Hi Dumpling, how was yer day? Sorry I couldn't spend much time with ya, I had to work." He put out his hand to pat her rear. "Get me some more sake, would ya?"

"Sure thing Tasuki. Anything for you." She purred while inside she was fuming. She went to get more sake and felt like pouring it on Tasuki's head. She filled his cup and the rest of the men cups.

"Come here, Dumpling," Tasuki reached out and grabbed Amy's wrist. He pulled her onto his lap. Amy was startled, she looked up into his face questioningly. Tasuki reeked of alcohol!

"_How much had he drunk?" _Amy wondered.

Tasuki said in a loud voice so all the men could hear, "I know I haven't celebrated lately with ya guys because of my position in the gang but tonight I just want to share with ya the happiness I'm feeling, now that I found my little woman!" The men all listened intently to this speech and raised their glasses.

"Here, Here." they all said in unison and drank. Tasuki grabbed her chin and turned her face toward his. Amy stared at him horrified, _"He's going to kiss me in front of all these people! What do I do? What do I do?"_

As Tasuki leaned closer to her mouth, she, at the last second, turned her face so he planted a kiss on her cheek. The men laughed. Tasuki flushed and then he laughed too.

"_Whew, dodged that one."_ Amy thought.

"Looks like I gotta have a private lesson with her." Tasuki pushed Amy off his lap and got up, bid the men goodnight and dragged her down the hallway toward his room. He pushed her inside and closed the door behind. Amy could tell he was pissed!

"I'm sorry Tasuki, I just couldn't do it…"

"You just made a fool of me in front of my men! They look up to me and you snubbed me!" Tasuki snarled.

"I… I'm sorry… I just panicked! I'm not used to kissing in front of other people, especially a bunch strangers…" Amy was eyeing the door before he got any funny ideas.

"You're not getting away that easily." Tasuki grabbed for her. She tried to sidestep him but was too slow. He embraced her and leaned in to kiss her again. "I won't miss this time." Tasuki said determinedly.

Amy saw his mouth, his fangs and all, coming closer to her face. She figured she'd just let him kiss her, then he'd let her go after his ego was soothed, after all, he was under the influence of alcohol and not thinking straight. She braced herself.

His lips touched hers in a soft butterfly kiss. Amy's eyes flew open, surprised. She didn't think he'd be so gentle. He started to kiss her again. She relaxed a little. His mouth was soft, but firm and insistent. Then he opened his mouth and his tongue touched her lips. Amy pushed against him with all the strength she could muster.

"OK! That's enough!" she was flushed and breathing heavily. She turned and fled to her room.


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: Fushigi Yuugi, characters and storyline, property of Yuu Watase.

This is my first fan fiction, please be gentle when reviewing!

The next morning Tasuki knocked on her door and escorted her down to breakfast. There was no mention of what occurred the night before. Amy figured he was too drunk to remember and she certainly wasn't going to be the one to bring it up! They looked to the world as a happy couple as they ate breakfast together. They talked and laughed with the other men. After breakfast Akime came up to Amy and asked if she wanted to go with the women to bathe in the pond. Amy was glad to be included. She looked at Tasuki to make sure it was alright with him, he smiled and nodded. "Dumpling, do you want me to scrub yer back?"

"I don't know if the other women would want you around while they're bathing." Amy said.

"Hmm… I hadn't thought of that. Maybe ya should go later with me instead." Tasuki smirked and waited for her response. After yesterday Amy didn't want to offend him again so she tried to read his face. It was like a blank book. She had no idea what he was thinking. He let her off the hook. "Aw, ya go have a good time wit yer girlfriends, I have work to do." He said and patted her butt.

"Thanks Tasuki." Amy left with the other women. They all walked down to the pond and began to strip. Amy felt uncomfortable, all these women knew each other and she was the stranger. She quickly undressed and slipped into the water. It was warmer than she thought it would be but it was still cool. Akime and the others talked about their husbands and the next raid that was being planned.

"I hate when Shoko leaves, I get so worried." Akime said, " I'm afraid he won't come back."

"Akime, Shoko is one of our best bandits, he'll be fine, he's crafty and clever." said another woman.

They continued to talk and then they directed the conversation at Amy.

"So Miss Amy, how did you meet our great leader Genro?" one woman asked.

Amy and Tasuki didn't really talk about this, so she wasn't sure what to say. _"Think fast Amy!"_

"I lived in a small village outside the one Tasuki raided last time. When I saw him ride by on his horse, I was awe struck. I walked right out in front of his horse and stared at him. Of course, he had to stop so the horse wouldn't trample me. Our eyes met and he pulled me onto his horse…" "_Are they gonna buy it?" _She looked around all the ladies looked dreamy at her and some sighed.

"That is so romantic! Like a knight in shining armor carried you away." One said.

"You could say that…" Amy looked away, she felt bad for lying to these nice women.

Later that day Tasuki called Amy to his room.

"Amy, we need to talk…"

"Tasuki, we need to talk…"

They said at the same time and laughed. They sat down at the table in Tasuki's large room. She told Tasuki what she told the women.

Tasuki told her about the raid he was going on in four days time. "I'll be gone for at least a week, when I get back, then we can look for Chichiri, if he hasn't contacted us by then, is that gonna be alright with ya?"

Amy knew he had the whole gang's well being in his capable hands.

"Yes, that will be fine. What will I do while you're gone?"

"Maybe the women can show ya how to cook or bake or something?"

"_I'm going to be bored out of my mind!" _Out loud she said, "That sounds fine."

The days before Tasuki left they spent a lot of time together. When they were in public there were no more attempted kisses just maybe a strategically placed hand or look. Sometimes Tasuki would look at her so intensely she thought maybe she had food on her face or her shirt was too low.

Tasuki was really funny when he wanted to be and he actually got Amy's dry sense of humor. They would retire to her room or his for the evening and everyone thought they were being intimate, when in reality they were playing cards or enjoying some tea together and sharing stories about Miaka or their personal pasts. Paul was never brought up though nor were the contents of Miaka's letters.

Amy really enjoyed this time with Tasuki. He was like a diamond in the rough.

"Tasuki, you're a really great man, I wonder why you never got snatched up by some smart woman?" Amy said with all sincerity, looking into his eyes.

"Maybe I just never met the right woman," Tasuki stared back with his intense gaze. Amy broke contact first, a little flustered.

The evening before the raid, Tasuki brought a bottle of sake into his room. Amy eyed it nervously. As she got the cards out to play, he poured them both a glass.

"Here Amy, drink with me, 'To a successful raid.'" Tasuki said as he handed her the glass.

"_Well it would be ungracious of me not to toast, considering he's taken such good care of me." _Amy took the glass and their fingers brushed each others. Amy felt a little tingle. _"Was that static electricity?"_

They downed the sake.

"Let's play a little game," Tasuki said. "Ya win the hand and I drink, I win, you drink. We'll only go four rounds. Are ya up to the challenge?" Tasuki lined up four glasses and filled them with two fingers worth of sake each.

Amy was never one to back down, "You're on."

The first hand, Amy easily won. So Tasuki drank. The second hand Amy won again. Tasuki drank again.

"Wow, you're getting some really bad cards." Amy gloated.

The next hand Amy lost and had to drink. She was already feeling the affects of the first drink.

"Last hand, put your money where your mouth is." Amy said as Tasuki dealt the cards. Amy had a really good hand. She laid her cards down and smiled, "Read 'em and weep".

Tasuki smirked and laid his cards down. He had a better hand. Amy's face fell. "No fair!"

"All's fair in love and war," Tasuki said, "Now Dumpling, drink up."

He never called her Dumpling when they were alone, the alcohol must be affecting him too.

"A bet's, a bet," Amy threw back the last drink. "I guess we tied at that game."

"Do ya want to go for the tie breaker?" Tasuki asked.

"No, I don't think I can afford to lose another hand." Amy said. Tasuki chuckled.

"I have another surprise for ya." Tasuki pulled out a small basket from around the table and uncovered it. The basket was filled with sweet dumplings. Sweet dumpling were small bread dumplings rolled in sugar.

"Tasuki, thank you!" She started to eat a dumpling. "Aren't you going to have any?" Amy asked.

"Nah, I really don't like sweets that much." Tasuki propped his arm on the table and rested his chin on his hand and watched Amy eat. Amy was feeling pretty buzzed by now, she was relaxed.

"Hey, I know, let's play 'nother game. Wanna play?" Amy said, "Or are you 'fraid you might lose?"

"Tasuki loses to no man… or woman!" Tasuki declared.

"Here are the rules: I hold the dumpling in my teeth and you have to eat it without using your hands."

Tasuki's eyes grew wide. "How is that a game?" he asked.

"Well it's more like a dare, if you can eat the dumpling, you get to touch your mouth to mine."

"That's obvious," Tasuki said sitting back with his arms folded across his broad chest. "Now why would I want to do that?"

Amy thought about this and said, "Umm…I want you to??"

Tasuki sat there speechless, which was very rare.

"_Did she know what she was saying?" _Tasuki's pants started to feel tight, he moved around to accommodate his swelling member. Amy grabbed a dumpling and laid back on the table. Her head was near Tasuki's. She was feeling so mellow. "_Mmm, sake's good…"_

She put the dumpling in her mouth and looked at Tasuki. Her eyes dreamy and soft. He swallowed and stood. He put one hand above her head on the table and one near her arm and leaned in to eat the dumpling.

"_Almost there," _they both thought. Tasuki lifted the last of the dumpling with his lips and stood up to chew. Amy lay there disappointed, she chewed and swallowed the small part of the dumpling in her mouth. _"He barely touched me."_

"Oh wait, I missed piece," Tasuki said and leaned over her again. He brushed his lips against hers. He licked the corner of her mouth where some sugar was. Amy was feeling warm now, in a good way. Tasuki touched her lips again with his. Amy followed him as he pulled back. She was sitting on the table now, Tasuki lifted her up and carried her to the bed. He laid her down and laid next to her. She pulled him to her. Desire was calling all the shots now. She ran her hands through his hair. "It's so soft..."

Tasuki leaned over her and claimed her mouth in an opened mouth kiss. Tongues touched and mated. She brought her hand up to his face. It was a little scruffy, needing a shave. She stroked his cheek and looked deep into his eyes. No words were said, just more kisses and tentative touching. He brought her hand down to feel his swollen member. That excited her, to be able to have that effect on him. He went to nuzzle her neck and kissed her by her ear and down her neck. "Oh Paul…" Amy whispered so quietly, he almost didn't hear but he did. Amy eyes were closed and her hands were stroking him through his clothes. Amy didn't realize she said anything being buzzed and all. It was like a bucket of ice water on Tasuki. He immediately removed himself from her person and stood up.

Amy confused, "Tasuki, what's wrong?" The room was starting to spin from too much sake.

"I'm not Paul." Tasuki said flatly.

Amy clapped her hand over her mouth and whispered, "Did I say his name?"

"Damn straight ya did!" Tasuki was pissed! He was seeing red. "_I'm jealous of some dead guy!" _

"What the f**k! He's dead, Amy! Move on!" He snarled.

Amy was stunned by this malicious outburst. Tears sprang to her eyes. She hurt Tasuki, but he was being unreasonable by saying hurtful things too. She got up and left the room. She drunkenly stumbled to her room. She laid in her bed and cried. She wasn't really sure for what or who she was crying for. She cried until she fell into a restless sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: Fushigi Yuugi, characters and storyline, property of Yuu Watase.

This is my first fan fiction, please be gentle when reviewing!

Amy woke the next day feeling like a truck hit her. She sat up and placed her feet on the floor. She moved a little faster than she should have. She grabbed the wooden bucket in her room and threw up into it.

"_Sake is evil,"_ she thought bitterly. _"It makes you do stupid things. And makes you feel like crap the next day…" _Amy fuzzily remembered some of what happened last night. Like the cards/sake game.

She tried again to get up and look out the window but the movement caused her to throw up again. "I give up," she lay back down. A few hours went by and Amy woke up again. She saw some bread and a sausage on a plate and a jug of water on the small table in her room and the bucket had been emptied.

"_Thank you kind person." _Amy thought.

She slowly sat up and felt better than before but not good. She walked to the window, the sun was high in the sky. She grabbed a chunk of bread and nibbled on it. Something was at the edge of her conscious mind but she couldn't seem to grasp it. It was like a dream, just at the edges of your mind but out of reach. She sat and ate a little more and drank the water. As she was sitting there, someone knocked on her door. "Come in." Amy answered.

Akime peeked her head around the door. "Amy are you feeling better?"

"Oh Akime, was it you that brought the food and cleaned the bucket? Thank you so much! Please come in."

Akime came in and sat down, "Yes, I came to see if you were doing alright. Do you want to go to the pond? It might make you feel a little better."

"Oh that would be great!" Amy exclaimed.

As they walked through the stronghold Amy noticed that a lot of the men were missing. "Where is everybody?"

"Amy did you forget the men left for the raid today?" Akime asked.

"_Sake is evil! How could I forget!" _Amy screamed at herself in her head. "When did they leave?" Amy asked.

"Oh, just before dawn. They should be back in a week's time or so." Akime stated. They came upon the pond and started to undress.

Amy felt sick to her stomach but not from the sake. _"I didn't get to say goodbye to Tasuki, I was nursing a hang over!" _Amy berated herself.

Akime looked at her, "Amy what's wrong, you're crying."

Amy brushed her hand across her face, "I'm fine Akime," as she slipped into the water. She dove under the water to clear her head. When she came up for air she felt better and her and Akime splashed around in the water for a while.

"Amy, did you like the sweet dumplings I made for you?" Akime asked.

Amy froze and the memories of the "dumpling dare" came flooding back. She smiled and managed to say, "Yes, they were delicious, please teach me how to make them."

Akime glowed with pride, "How about tomorrow?"

"That's sound good to me." Amy answered.

Amy and Akime walked back to the stronghold. Akime chatted while Amy keep reliving the "dumpling dare" in her head. She felt swirls of desire in her womb.

"_Oh My G… I was so bold. I'll never be able to face Tasuki again. He must think I'm a loose woman. Oh my G… I have never done anything like that before. Sake's evil…"_ Amy still had not remembered how the evening ended.

The next day Akime, Amy and some of the other women, all made a batch of sweet dumplings. They were fun to make and eat. Unfortunately Amy couldn't eat one without thinking of the "DD", it was how she thought of the 'Dumpling Dare' now."

"These are so good, Tasuki's going to love them," Amy said.

"I didn't think Leader Genro liked sweets." One woman stated.

"Well he ate one and didn't complain so he must like them." Amy replied.

"I think he's in love, and anything "Dumpling" likes, he likes." teased one woman. Amy spewed her dumpling out and started coughing. Akime patted her on the back.

"Oh please, Tasuki is just using you." said Nora. All eyes turned to the woman named Nora. Nora was probably 20 at the most, she was pretty too with dark hair and eyes and a nice rounded womanly figure. She was a sister to one of the married bandits.

"Nora, jealousy doesn't suit you" said Akime.

"It's true, our great Leader Genro would never take to the likes of you!" Nora said to Amy bitterly and stomped off.

Amy stood staring after her, shocked by the outburst.

"What was that all about?" Amy asked bewildered.

"Don't take it to heart, Nora's has had a crush onLeader Genro for years. She keeps hoping he'll notice her. We thought Leader Genro was married to his job but it looks like you're changing that." one said.

"Yes, I have noticed he seems more happy and relaxed now that Amy's here," another commented.

Amy could not deny it without revealing the truth, so she played along.

"You really think so? I mean he has a lot of responsibilities so anything I can do to help…" Amy grinned.

The rest of the week Amy, Akime and a woman named Senri worked at the stronghold cleaning and getting food prepared. They became friends.

"I know," Amy said, "Let's make pillows for our men. Do you have any colorful cloth and stuffing?"

"We can go into town to get some." Senri said. "We'll pack a lunch and make a day of it." A short while later they walked into town, it was about an hour away. They ate lunch and talked before entering the town.

As they finished, Amy had the feeling that someone was watching them. She didn't want to alarm the other women so she kept it to herself, for now. The town had an open air market with all kinds of trinkets, food and cloth. Senri showed the girls some cloth she had found at one stall, they oohhed and aahhed over it. It was silky smooth and much too expensive. So they settled for some blue cotton cloth. They each picked out a hair pin too. And a sweet to munch on. Amy had that strange feeling again that someone was watching them.

"Akime, do you feel safe here?" Amy questioned.

Akime looked at her and answered, "Yes… is something wrong?"

"Since lunch, I have had a funny feeling that someone was watching us." Amy answered.

"Really? Maybe we should try to ditch them and head out quickly."

They went into a shop and left through the back door. They ran to the outskirts of town. Along the road was bushes so they walked on the side hidden from the road.

Senri said, "I think we did it." they walked at a brisk pace home and encountered nothing out of the ordinary.

That night Amy and Senri met at Akime's home to make the pillows. They cut out shapes and sewed them together. Amy's was a large heart shape.

"Tasuki is gonna kill me when he sees this!" Amy smirked. "He'll say it's too girly."

The other girls laughed and made rectangular shaped pillows. The stuffed them and finished the sewing.

"They look pretty good." Akime said, "Why don't you girls spend the night, it's late." They agreed and had tea and talked about life.


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: Fushigi Yuugi, characters and storyline, property of Yuu Watase.

This is my first fan fiction, please be gentle when reviewing!

The rest of the week went pretty fast and Amy was getting antsy. "I kinda miss Tasuki. I hope he's doing well." She had put the pillow she had made for Tasuki on his bed. "He can't miss it."

The next day Amy asked Akime and Senri if they wanted to go to the pond. "Sure, we want to be clean and sweet smelling for our men when they get home, which I hope will be tonight."

They went down to the pond late afternoon. After they were done bathing, Senri and Akime got ready to leave.

"Are you coming Amy?" Senri asked.

"You girls go on ahead, I'll follow soon." Amy was relaxing in the water and thinking about how the raid had gone. _"Hope no one was hurt." _She got out of the water and braided her hair. Then she laid on a towel, she covered herself with another. The sun was warm this time of day. _"I'll just close my eyes for a second." _Amy fell asleep.

Tasuki, on his horse, led the others back to the stronghold. The raid was a great success, no one was killed and only a few minor injuries. He was feeling tired but satisfied. He was nervous about seeing Amy again. He had been an ass last time, bringing up her old lover and being so indelicate about the situation. But he had been in a rage. _"She said Paul's name while me, Tasuki, had been the one making her feel good! Damn."_

The men rounded near the pond and Tasuki could clearly see someone laying by the pond. It was Amy! She was sleeping, wearing nothing but a towel. Tasuki nodded his head toward the pond to Kouji and dismounted his horse.

"Kouji, take my horse. Lead the men a little farther away from here. I'm taking a break."

"Sure thing Genro, have fun."

"I intend to," Tasuki smirked. "After I teach her a little lesson."

Kouji led the men away from the pond and none were the wiser that Amy was there.

Amy felt some one nudge her leg. She opened her eyes and saw someone standing near her feet, he was big and he was blotting out the sun which was low in the sky. She scrambled to her feet and figured she have the element of surprise. She pushed her would-be attacker into the pond.

She realized she was naked and grabbed the towel on the ground and started to run.

"Help!" she heard the man cry, "Amy!"

Amy stopped and turned toward the pond. Tasuki was floundering about in his clothes. "Crap. He's gonna kill me." She walked back and realized he was really struggling.

_"The pond isn't that deep. Maybe he doesn't know how to swim or his clothes are pulling him down?"_

Amy threw the towel to the side and jumped in. She helped Tasuki get to the edge of the pond. She climbed out and turned to help him out. He was able to get out and looked a little shook up.

"Tasuki, I'm so sorry, are you ok? Let's get your boots off." She stood and pulled off his boots. His eyes roamed over her. She realized too late, she was completely naked! Amy was embarrassed, _"Too late to do anything about it now."_

"Come here," Tasuki said.

Amy knelt down near him, "Yes?"

"Come closer," she came closer and he leaned forward. Amy closed her eyes.

SPLASH!

Amy sputtered as she came to the water's surface. He had pushed her back into the water!

"_He's dead!" _Amy thought as she scrambled out of the pond. She came at him. He easily caught her by the wrists and flipped her on her back. He straddled her with a fanged, victory smile on his handsome face.

"That's a nice homecoming ya had for me." He held her wrists next to either side of her head. She couldn't move! He leaned down and kissed her. His lips were cool from being dunked in the pond. The kiss took the wind out of her sails. She sighed. He kissed her again. She relaxed. He leaned back enough to remove his coat and shirt and flung them out of the way. He trailed kisses down her neck. She ran her hands over his chest, it was sprinkled with hair. She brought her hands up his chest to his shoulders and over and down his muscled arms.

Tasuki buried his face in her neck and whispered in her ear. "Damn, Dumpling, I've missed ya." He pulled back and looked into her eyes, she framed his face in her hands.

"I missed you too." she breathed.

She pulled his face down to hers for an opened mouth kiss. Tongues tangled and stroked each other. Amy was feeling desire low in her belly. Her pupils were dilated and her breathing shallow. Tasuki lowered his head to her breast. He took her nipple in to his mouth and suckled. Amy held onto his head. After a while he moved onto the other breast. She was getting ready to explode. He put his hand down between her thighs and spread them apart. He found her center and started to stroke.

"Yer so wet." he lifted his head and said.

Tasuki was proud he could get that reaction from her so easily. Amy was feeling the build up of a climax. Tasuki kept stroking her breast with one hand while the other did it's magic. Her back arched and she was breathing fast now. Tasuki stroked faster. He could tell by her body's reaction that an orgasm was imminent.

"That feels so good." Amy ground out.

The feeling was white hot now and Amy orgasmed. " Oh my G…! You're awesome!" She screamed and writhed under his touch. Tasuki continued to stroke until the spasms subsided. He looked at her and smiled, not a cocky smile, but a tender one. He gathered her in his arms and held her. Amy lay in the warmth of his arms and felt satisfied. _"I could die right now and be happy." _

They lay there for a while, then Tasuki smiled and said, "Let's go home."

They got dressed and they walked back, holding hands, their fingers laced together intimately.

When they arrived at the stronghold it was almost dark. Tasuki told one of the men to bring dinner to his room, he was retiring for the night.

After the food was delivered. Amy made sandwiches and poured out milk for both of them in mugs. They sat at the table to eat. Amy felt physically satisfied but awkward at the same time. She kept reeling with the thought of what had occurred not too long before. Tasuki ate like a starving man. He went to wash down the sandwich with the drink and spewed it out all over the table. "What the hell is this?!! MILK???"

Amy had to duck or be splattered with milk. "Yes, it's milk. Don't you like milk?"

"Hell, no! Dumpling, let me tell ya a little story… My Ma's breasts are bigger than yer head! She almost smothered me several times while breast feeding me as a babe so NO… I.. Do… Not… Like… Milk!"

Amy was picturing Tasuki as a baby trying to fend off his mother breast and tried not to laugh.

"It's not funny." Tasuki grumbled, "I couldda died!"

Amy got up and rounded the table. "Tasuki you're to stubborn to die from that." She cradled his head to her bosom. "No chance of suffocating from my breasts. They're too small."

Tasuki was enjoying this type of cuddling. He nuzzled between her breasts and sighed, "Ya got that right."

Amy, instead of taking offense, laughed.

She moved back to the other side of the table and poured out some water in a mug for him.

"Here have some cool refreshing water," she said offering him the mug. Tasuki was not too happy to have the bosom nuzzling cut short but he drank the water. Amy pulled out some sweet dumplings. "Here Tasuki, I made these for you."

He ate two and declared he was ready for bed.

He sat on the edge of he bed. He looked exhausted. "Where'd this pillow come from?" Tasuki eyed the heart shaped pillow with distaste.

"Some of the women and I went into town and bought material to make pillows. I made this for you."

"Oh if that's the case, I love it!." Tasuki stated. Amy chuckled.

"Tasuki, why don't you get drier clothes on? I'm sure yours are still a little damp."

"Too… tired..." he mumbled.

"You can't go to sleep in those damp clothes." Amy leaned toward him and help him take off his jacket and shirt.

"OK, now the pants." Amy had seen him up close and personal so it shouldn't be something to be shy about, he wasn't, it was she who blushed. He pushed off his pants and under clothes. He really had a gorgeous body. She looked at his face, he looked peaked. Amy put her hand up to his forehead. "You feel hot."

"Ya know it, Dumpling!" He made a grab for her. She pushed him back on the bed and started to cover him with a blanket.

"Tasuki I really think you should rest, I'll stay with you until you fall asleep." Amy said.

He pouted but let her cover him. She started to pull up the large chair when Tasuki said,

"I want you next to me in bed. I feel cold."

Amy swallowed and climbed next to him in the bed, she was fully clothed next to his naked body.

"Those clothes are scratchy, take them off." Tasuki commanded.

Amy got out of the bed and undressed. She got down to her bra and underwear.

"What do we have here? Those are sexy under clothes." Tasuki said, "Come here."

Amy climbed back on the bed. She knelt next to him. Tasuki reached out and slipped a finger between her bra and skin and brushed against her nipple. Amy gasped and looked at him. His eyes were soft and half lidded as he looked at what his fingers were doing. He smiled slightly.

Amy studied his mouth. His lips were beautifully formed but it was his fangs that were fascinating to her. His teeth were straight and his fangs came down over the bottom teeth in a perfect bite. He looked up to her face. She lowered her head to meet his mouth. She kissed him. And pushed him back into the heart shaped pillow.

"Lie still." Amy said.

Tasuki complied.

She brought her hand up to his face and pulled his chin down so his mouth opened. She ran her tongue along the front of his teeth and then along the edge to feel his fangs against her tongue. It was so erotic. The feel of those fangs against her tongue…"Don't tease me like that unless you're going to finish it." Tasuki growled and rolled on top of her. His body on hers was now hot to the touch.

"Tasuki, you're burning up!" Amy said and pushed him back to the side. She got out of the bed and threw on her clothes. "I'm going to get some cool water for your brow."

She went outside with the bucket to the well and got some water. By the time she got back Tasuki's eyes were glassy and he was shivering. She put a cold compress on his forehead and went to get the blanket from her room. She covered him with it and changed the cloth with cool water again and again. Tasuki fell into a restless sleep. She sat with him for hours. The cool cloths didn't seem to make much of a difference. Amy laid her head on the bed and fell asleep too.


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER: Fushigi Yuugi, characters and storyline, property of Yuu Watase.

This is my first fan fiction, please be gentle when reviewing!

Other fanfiction authors have stated, "The stories hava a life of their own... " So True. When I type, words just flow, not sure if that's good or bad. I write on the fly. Let's see where this takes us.

"Knock Knock, Who's there? Kouji. Kouji Who?" Kouji walked into Tasuki's room the next morning to find Tasuki sick with a fever and Amy asleep at the side of the bed. He went to get some help. He came back with Nora and Senri. Senri took a groggy Amy to her room and brought another blanket for her and tucked her in.

"Amy get some rest. We'll see to Leader Genro now." Senri said.

"Thank you Senri. Please get me if something changes."

"We will."

Amy woke a few hours later. She got up to find some food on her table. She quickly ate and went to Tasuki's room. She knocked and when she didn't get a response opened the door and peeked in. That was not a good idea, for what she saw wasn't what she was expecting. Nora was giving an almost completely naked Tasuki a sponge bath. Only a small cloth covered his private parts. Tasuki was still near unconsciousness and moving restlessly. Amy walked into the room. "Nora, what are you doing?"

"What's it look like? I'm giving Leader Genro a bath to bring down the fever." Nora said in a matter of fact way.

"I can take over from here," Amy said walking up to get the sponge.

"Oh, I don't think so." Nora said smiling.

"Nora, please give me the sponge and find something else to do." Amy stated. _"I know she looked under that cloth, I would have." _

"Amy, please let's not fight, we both know you're only temporary in Genro's affections. Just like the other women he's brought here. I'm sure he'll tire of you soon but I'll still be here for him." Nora said with smug satisfaction.

Just before Amy lunged at Nora to wipe that smile off her face, she stopped and thought about it. _"Nora's right, I am only here until I figure out what I want to do. Maybe I need to contemplate what I want to get out of this adventure. Do I want to summon Suzaku? If I could, what wishes do I want? Is it possible to find another one to love, like Paul? Could I meet Paul/Hotohori in this world? What would he be like? Would he know me?"_

Seeing that Amy was preoccupied with her own thoughts Nora turned back to Genro and ignored Amy. She spoke soothingly to him and wiped his brow gently with the cloth. Amy looked up at the two of them and quietly left the room.

She went outside to clear her head and really think about things. She took a brisk walk into the forest on one of the footpaths. She wasn't to far from the stronghold when she heard something moving in the forest.

"Anybody there?" Amy asked. "Hello?" Amy hoped it was a person and not some large animal.

Out of the trees jumped three men to surround her. Amy fell back, startled. She got up and brushed off herself. "Oh I'm so glad you're not some scary animal." Amy said.

"Oh, I'm not so sure you'll be glad when ya find out what were gonna do wit ya." One man chuckled.

Amy looked at him. He wasn't from the stronghold. _"Crap, who are these guys? I'll just play dumb."_

"What do you mean?" Amy asked innocently.

"Well, yer coming wit us." One man grabbed her arm.

"OK where are we going?" Amy said. Another man grabbed her by the chin and looked at her. "Yer not a bad looking wench. I'm sure Genro will pay a lot to get you back."

"Well thank you." Amy said with sincerity while her mind was racing on how to get free. The third man grabbed her other arm and they "escorted" her away from the stronghold. As they were walking, the leader of the bunch stated,

"Treat her gently, we don't want damaged goods."

The men loosen their hold a little and Amy saw her chance. She kicked the first man in the shin and the other in the crotch, he doubled over in pain. Amy pulled free and ran into the dense forest as fast as she could. Branches and brush got tangled in her clothes and hair. She kept running. She could barely breathe, she crouched down and tried to breathe as quietly as possible. She could hear the men moving around. She could not tell how close they were to her and she wasn't moving to give away her hiding spot. All of a sudden a flash came down on her from the tree top. The leader of the men dropped onto her and grabbed her.

"I got her!" He yelled. "Come and help me!" The other two men came up to them a short while later. They were not too happy. They gagged her. They tied her arms behind her and tied a rope between her ankles like shackles so she could take only small steps.

"Looks like that bastard Genro has a feisty one." The leader said. "Might have to try to tame her." He leered into her face. Amy was scared but angry too. _"Being angry could be the only thing to get me through." _

He hauled her to her feet, "Come on Amy, let's go!" Amy looked at him wide eyed. "Wondering how I know yer name? We've been watchin' you for a bit."

Amy thought back to went she, Akime and Senri went to town and she had that feeling of being watched. _"Was it these men?"_

They came up to some horses and the leader got on his. "Lay her in front of me." he said. The two other men, none too gently, threw her on the horse. He took off with her at a steady pace. Amy bounced around and felt queasy and struggled for consciousness. _"I cannot pass out! I don't care how much it hurts. I don't know what they might do to me."_

For what seemed like an eternity, but in reality was only about 20 minutes, they rode. The leader pulled up and other men crowded around her.

"Please take our 'guest' to her room." The leader told them. They pulled her off the horse and one man carried her over his shoulder and into a large building. He walked down the hall and placed her in a dirty room with a mangy bed. He took off arm bindings.

"Enjoy yer stay," the man laughed and locked the door.

Amy waddled to the door. And tried to jerk it open. Then she pounded her fists, it was solid and heavy. She pulled her gag off. She slumped down and worked on getting the rope off her ankles. Much later her legs were free.

Amy paced back and forth, "Now what do I do? I didn't sign up for this?" Amy cried. "Tasuki's not gonna come for me! He has the responsibility of running the gang, he doesn't have time for this crap!" Amy was pissed now and working up into a frenzy. _"Tasuki better not come for me! He has more important things to worry about then some woman he has only known a sort while. I need to rely on myself. I need to convince those men that Tasuki and I are not that close."_

She fell asleep sitting on the floor propped against the wall.

The door opened and the leader came in.

"Amy wake up!" Amy bolted upright. "What! What!" Amy said. "We're sending a messenger in the morning to deliver your ransom note to Genro."

"You don't need to do that. Genro and I, really aren't that close."

"That's not what it looked like when ya two we're at the pond. Ya looked pretty close to me. That was some show," and he whistled.

Amy flushed. _"Oh my G… he watched Tasuki and me?" _Amy felt violated and furious that he would get his jollies watching other people being intimate.

"You son of a bitch!" Amy lunged at him and he caught her wrists and pinned them above her head against the wall. He leaned in and tried to kiss her mouth. She moved her head to avoid it. He switched both of her wrists to one hand and grabbed her chin to hold her still.

"Don't make this painful for ya." He ground out. He leaned in and kissed her mouth. She clamped her teeth together. _"He is NOT sticking his tongue in my mouth!" _

He leaned back and looked into her eyes, "Come on, just give me some of that sugar you were sharing with Genro."

"No way." Amy said and realized her mistake too late. He took advantage of her opened mouth and plunged in.

_I'm gonna be sick!" _She tried to bite down on his tongue. He pulled back and released her arms. He picked her off the floor and threw her onto the bed. The bed creaked and groaned form the abuse. "I don't think you understand to seriousness of the situation yer in." He growled. "Ya can either satisfy me or I'll let the men have ya!"

Amy was horrified. _"Where's that damn mace? I should have listened to Tasuki and not wandered around alone. I'm so stupid." _She did the only thing she knew, to keep him away. She stuck her finger down her throat and made herself throw up on herself. The leader wasn't sure what to do now, he seemed a little at a loss. He left the room in disgust.

Later that evening someone came into the room and brought dry clothes and a bucket. Amy laid in the bed lethargic, ignoring whom ever it was.

The next morning Tasuki woke up feeling much better but also like someone had hit him over the head with a tree branch. He got up and moved around the room. He stretched and then realized he was naked and someone was asleep in the chair. He turned and smiled, "Hi Dumpling…" It wasn't Amy but Nora. _"What's she doing here? Where's Amy?" _Tasuki quickly donned clothes and left the room. He felt a little weak and woozy. He knocked on Amy's door and walked in. "Amy, ya in here?" He looked around the bed was mussed up and there was remnants of a meal. He picked up a chunk of bread and went to take a bite. It was hard as a rock! _"What going on? This is stale, old bread." _He left to go find Kouji. He passed Shoko.

"Leader Genro should you be out of bed? You've been sick with fever." Shoko asked.

"Yea, I'm fine now, just a little hungry." Tasuki replied.

"I'm sure my Akime can whip you up something to eat."

"Thanks man." Tasuki clapped Shoko on the shoulder and went in search of food and Amy.

There were still some men in the dining hall eating. Tasuki sat in his usual place. Akime came up to him and offered him breakfast. "Hey Akime, have ya seen Amy around?" Tasuki asked.

"No, Leader Genro, I thought she was with you." Akime said.

"Thanks Akime." Tasuki leaned over to one of the men and asked him to find Kouji. The man left. Tasuki ate like a starving man. After several helpings Tasuki was full and feeling much better. Kouji sauntered in.

"Hey Genro, how's it hangin'?" Kouji said and sat down.

Tasuki leaned in and asked if Kouji knew where Amy was. Kouji leaned back and said, "I haven't seen her since Senri tucked her in bed in her own room." Kouji smiled.

"What does that mean?" Tasuki demanded.

"Amy was nursing ya with yer fever until she herself fell asleep. Senri brought her to her own room while Nora tended to you."

"_I'm sure Nora was all happy about that." _Tasuki knew all about Nora's crush on him and he wasn't interested. While Tasuki and Kouji quietly discussed where Amy could have gone, a member of the gang came running in. He was out of breath and came up to Tasuki.

"Leader Genro, someone from one of the rival gangs shot an arrow at me and this was attached to it." The man handed Tasuki a parchment.

Tasuki knew all eyes were on him now. With dread he opened the parchment and a lock of auburn hair fell out. The note read: "If you want her back, bring 100 gold coins, come alone. Meet us at the entrance to the village." It was signed Iaco.

"Damn it! I told that little idiot not to wander around by herself!" Tasuki crumpled the paper. Kouji pried it out of his hand and read it.

"Well, what are we going do?" Kouji said.

"I don't know right now. I have to think. I'm not the impetuous Genro any more, I have all of ya to think about, I can't fly in without a plan."

Tasuki spent the next several hours in his meeting room with his advisors. The Iaco bandits were conniving cutthroats that stole from other bandits instead of doing the hard work of stealing for themselves. Ironic wasn't it?

"I'm going take my tessen and fry their asses! Those bastards are not gonna get a coin from us! And I'm gonna make them regret takin' my woman. If they've done anything to her, they're dead!" Tasuki was almost frothing at the mouth, he was so furious.

Kouji and the others were a little surprised at the vehemence of this speech.

"_I thought it was a charade?" _Koij mused. _"He seems pretty upset for it to be pretend…" _

Kouji and Tasuki headed out shortly before noon. They rode horses side by side. As they neared the village Tasuki left Kouji and his horse in a small copse of trees walked on alone.

"Good luck Genro." Kouji said to himself and waited.

Tasuki was close to the village entrance, he could see a large group of men on the outskirts_. _He scanned the crowd for Amy. He could not see her. As he got closer the men parted and in the center was Amy and the leader of the Iaco bandits. Amy was tied up and gagged. She was wearing different clothes then he was familiar with. He noticed that instead of looking afraid, she looked pissed! The men surrounded them in a ring. They want to see a fight!

"Ah Genro, so nice of you to show up."

"Cut to the chase, Tomeko, Here's yer coins, now give me the girl." Tasuki growled. He tossed the bag of coins at Tomeko's feet.

"Not so fast, Genro." Tomeko said. He pulled Amy to his side. "Nice little handful ya found here…" He stroked his hand down over Amy's breast and held it there.

She looked at Tasuki and became distraught and tried to pull away from her captor.

"Amy, pick up the bag, and open it fer me." Tomeko commanded Amy as he ran his tongue toward her ear above the gag. She reached down and with her bound hands picked up the bag and loosen the tie. Tomeko looked into the bag. It shone with gold coins. He laughed and untied Amy's gag. Amy slowly worked her jaw and Tomeko grabbed her face and kissed her full on the mouth. Tasuki had enough of this and pulled out his tessen.

"Rekka Shin'en!" He could not trust Tomeko not to use Amy as a shield so he focused the fire, that spouted from the diamond fan, at the ring of men around them. The men scattered and who wasn't up burned, ran away, leaving Tomeko, Amy and Tasuki alone. Tomeko held Amy in front of him.

"Give me the girl or I'll burn yer ass too!" Tasuki hollered.

"You think I'd give her to ya, just cause ya asked?" Tomeko laughed.

He started to back away with Amy in tow. "Now ya just stay where ya are, Genro." Amy still held the bag of coins in her hands. She looked pleadingly at Tasuki, he looked back helpless. Then he saw her smile at him. She quickly swung the coin bag at Tomeko's head. He stumbled back and grabbed his head. It was enough for Amy to wretch free. She dove out of the way, to the ground. "Now Tasuki!" She cried.

Tasuki yelled "Rekka Shin'en!" and eliminated one of his rival bandit leaders.

Amy lay there watching in horror, the heat of the flames almost burned up Tomeko instantly. Tasuki leaned down to help her sit up.

"Are ya alright?" He untied her wrists. Amy looked up at him. She gazed into his amber eyes and tears fell silently down her cheeks. He put his arms around her and held her.

"I'm sorry… Tasuki. I'm sorry." she whispered.

"Well, just so ya don't go doin it again. I told ya not to roam around by yerself, ya little idiot."

Tasuki helped her to her feet, he retrieved the bag of coins and together they walked back to Kouji.

Kouji saw them coming and rode out along with Tasuki's horse to meet them.

"So how'd it go?" Kouji asked.

"All in a days work" Tasuki bragged, "I got the girl and I eliminated a lot of the Iaco gang." He leaned over to kiss Amy on the mouth. They smiled at each other. Tasuki helped Amy on the horse and they returned to the stronghold.

Upon arrival Tasuki turned to Kouji, "Yer on Leader duty for the rest of the day. Don't bother us." Tasuki and Kouji smiled at each other and Kouji left to do Leader duties, taking the gold coins with him.

Tasuki and Amy retired to his room.

Akime and Senri came a few minutes later with a bucket of hot water, towels and food.

After they left, Tasuki turned to Amy and pulled her to him. "Don't do somethin' like that again. It took off ten years of my life." He breathed into her ear. She put her arms around him and held him close. "I'm sorry Tasuki, I won't do it again. Thank you for rescuing me."

It felt so nice to be held by him. Like someone cared. She sighed and held onto him tightly. After a few minutes he stepped back. Amy let go of him.

"Strip." Tasuki said. Amy looked at him unsure. He helped her take her top off and her bra. She wiggled out of her pants, underwear and shoes. She stood in front of him naked.

"Hold your arms out and turn around slowly." Amy did as he asked. "Did he touch you at all?" He asked. He looked at her body for any signs of bruising. "No…not really."

"What's that mean?" Tasuki demanded. Amy looked at him and said, "He forcibly kissed me and I think he might have done more if I hadn't threw up on myself to keep him away. That's why I have different clothes."

"We'll burn those rags and get some new ones." Tasuki stated.

Tasuki placed a towel on the floor and said, "Please sit down."

Amy sat. Tasuki took a cloth and soaked it in the warm water. He wrung it out and gently washed her face. Then her kissed her mouth. Then he washed her neck and kissed her there. This wash/kiss cycle continued until Amy's body was humming with desire.

"All done." Tasuki said. He noticed bruises at her wrists and ankles from her bindings. He kissed her wrists tenderly. "I'm glad that bastard's dead. Those bandits are slipperier than fish. It will take them some time to regroup but they'll appoint a new leader and pester us again." He helped Amy to her feet and led her to the bed. He quickly discarded his clothes and laid next to her. He folded her into his embrace.

"_He's so warm and full of life. I feel safe in his arms." _She breathed in Tasuki's scent and feel asleep.

Tasuki realized Amy had drifted off to sleep and chuckled to himself. _"Yer right where ya belong, in my arms."_ He kissed the top of her head and fell into a contented sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

DISCLAIMER: Fushigi Yuugi, characters and storyline, property of Yuu Watase.

This is my first fan fiction, please be gentle when reviewing!

Tasuki awoke the next morning to find Amy curled up against him. He smiled to himself and looked down at her she looked so cute and relaxed when she slept. He sighed, "I guess we should find Chichiri." He slipped out of the bed and dressed, then went down to the dining hall and spied Kouji.

"Kouji I think I might be going on a little journey for the next few weeks, ya alright without me?"

"Yep. We'll be fine. Go and do what you need to."

They discussed any problems that might arise while Tasuki was absent. Amy came down and sat with Akime and Senri. They talked and giggled like school girls. Tasuki's gaze soften as he looked upon Amy. Kouji noticed this but did not comment and thought to himself, _"Is Genro finally in love?"_

After breakfast Tasuki cornered Amy. "Pack yer belongings, we're gonna head out soon to find Chichiri."

She seemed troubled by this. Amy wasn't quite ready to leave her new friends just yet but it was going to happen eventually. "OK Tasuki let me say goodbye to Akime and Senri…and Kouji too!"

Amy packed her backpack and had tearful goodbyes and hugs for her friends. She even hugged Kouji which bothered Tauski more than he cared to admit. "Break it up, we need to go." Tasuki grumbled. They headed out on two horses and rode side by side in silence for a while.

"Are ya gonna be fine?" Tasuki asked.

Amy, startled out of her thoughts, looked over to him and smiled, "Yes, I'll be fine." After a while, they decided to stop by a creek to take a break and let the horses rest. The creek wasn't deep, you could see the bottom, and was about ten feet wide. It meandered through the field and forest areas. They settled under a tree and ate lunch.

"So what do we do when we find Chichiri?" Amy asked.

"I should be askin' ya that. What do ya want to do?" Tasuki said.

Amy sat back and thought about it. "I guess we should find the other warriors and summon Sukazu. I'll need to get home and I don't know if I can do that without Suzaku's help. Maybe I'll make it back in time for Miaka and Taka's wedding!" She leaned back and missed Tasuki's pained expression.

"Dumpling, do ya have to go back?" He asked quietly. Amy looked at him, he looked sad.

"Yes Tasuki, I do have to go back. Your home is here and mine is somewhere far away."

"Where ya just using me to forget Paul?" Tasuki stated flatly, he leaned against the tree trunk and closed his eyes. "Or was I just convenient?"

Amy's eyes grew wide. This sounded familiar… How did he know about Paul? "Oh Tasuki, don't think that." She wrapped her arms around his neck. "You're a wonderful man! With so many people that respect you."

"But yer not one of them?" He looked miserable. Amy was confused and it hurt to see Tasuki like this. "Of course, I respect you, you've become a very good friend, I wish only the best for you."

"What was all that kissing and touching about then?" Tasuki asked angrily. "Were ya just teasing me?!"

Amy was getting worked up too, "No, I wasn't teasing you. I enjoyed it all very much! You're a skilled lover and we're both adults, we can't bring pleasure to each other? It's not like we're in love or anything!" Amy started move away from him.

"Is that so?" Tasuki pulled her to him and kissed her. She pulled back and looked at him, "Yes, that's so." and she leaned in to kiss him. This kissing went on for a few minutes until both were panting and pulling clothes off. Amy lay on the grass looking up at him. _"G…, I get wet just looking at him. He is so freakin' hot!" _He knelt between her legs and lowered his head to her breast and teased her nipple with his mouth. He left little nips with his fangs around her breast then he moved to pay attention to her other one. She put her hands up his chest and touched his flat nipples. He made a little noise of pleasure. So she continued to stroke his chest. He reached down and touched her core. He moved his fingers back and forth until she came apart from his stroking. After her trembling subsided, he prepared to enter her.

"WAIT!" Amy cried.

Tasuki nearly fell off of her. "What do you mean 'Wait', I'm done waiting."

Amy pushed him off and rummaged around in her backpack. She triumphantly pulled out the condoms. Tasuki looked at her like she was nuts. "What is that?" he asked.

"Here," she tore open the foil packet and grabbed his member in her hands. "It's a condom, it'll keep me from getting pregnant." She rolled in down his shaft. "Now where were we?"

Tasuki was a little bewildered by this break in the lovemaking but she pushed him to his back and got on top of him. She guided him inside. _"He feels so good in there." _

"Dumpling, take yer hair down. Let me see it about yer face" Tasuki whispered. Amy pulled it out of its braid. It flowed around her face and shoulders like an auburn curtain.

"Yer so beautiful…" Tasuki said and reached up to stroke her cheek. Amy was surprised by this comment. No one ever called her beautiful before, not even Paul. Cute, Pretty maybe, but beautiful?

She looked down into his face, her eyes soft and dreamy. Her lips full and kissable. He pulled her head down to his mouth. He kissed her deeply then moved his hands to her hips and held her as he pumped into her. Before she knew it, he was coming. "Dumpling…" he said and trembled and bucked under her.

Amy was happy to please him but it seemed over a bit too quick. It was like one minute or so. _"I guess he's fast in more than one area." _she thought_._

"Dumpling, look at me." He said. Amy pulled back so she was straddling him in an upright position. "I'm sorry, I couldn't hold back. I've been wanting to do that wit ya for weeks. It'll be longer next time, I promise."

Amy leaned down and kissed him, "It was all good." She stroked her tongue over his teeth and fangs, _"I don't think I'll get enough of that." _Her inner muscles clenched around his shaft.

They both heard a strange noise and instantly were scrambling to get clothes on. Tasuki got his pants on while Amy was still struggling with her underwear. He pushed her behind him and turned toward the noise.

In the sky was a hat, floating in the breeze.

"Amy get yer clothes on already, we got company!" Tasuki stated.

Amy ditched the underwear and quickly threw on her top and skirt as the hat landed on the ground. To her surprise the hat started to rise, showing shoes then legs and a torso and arms, finally the head of a man. "Ahhh!" Amy screamed and huddled behind Tasuki. _"Wait he looks familiar." _Amy thought. She peeked around Tasuki and took a longer look.

"Chichiri!" Tasuki hollered, "Am I glad to see ya!"

"_Chichiri… Hmm, yep, he resembles the young man in the photo, but he's older now." _Amy thought.

"Tasuki, I thought I picked up Miaka's aura, no da." Chichiri looked at Amy. He was wearing his mask with the perpetually happy face. He looked at Amy, who was still peering around Tasuki.

Tasuki and Chichiri patted each other on the back. Tasuki introduced Amy to Chichiri.

"Nice to meet you. I have something for you." Amy said. She looked around in her back pack and pulled out the letter from Miaka. "Here. It's from Miaka."

Chichiri accept the letter and excused himself for a moment to read it. Amy was still flustered from being caught in the act. She scrambled around and threw the condoms in the her back pack along with her bra and underwear. Tasuki stripped and got into the stream to cool down and refresh himself too.

"Dumpling come scrub my back, please." he leaned against the bank.

Amy looked at him, "Chichiri is over there, I'll be embarrassed."

"Why? Chichiri doesn't care, he'd probably encourage it anyhow." Tasuki said and grinned up at her. "By the way, I can see up your skirt." He grin grew wider showing some fang.

"_I'm gonna get wet but it will be worth it." _Amy thought.

"Hey Tasuki, How do you keep a man from drowning?" She asked him, smiling.

Tasuki shrugged. Amy answered, "Take your foot off his head." She proceeded to put her bare foot on his head and push down to dunk him as she stood on the shore. Of course he started to flounder and she lost her balance and fell on top of him in the water.

They both came up for air. Tasuki was grumbling. Amy was laughing, "O.K. turn and I'll scrub your back now." She proceeded to wash his back and any other part he requested. Several minutes had passed.

"Cough, Cough" Someone was clearing his throat. They sprang apart in the water and looked up. Chichiri looked down at them. _"I forgot he was here!" _Amy thought and flushed.

"Tasuki, can I talk with you for a few moments, no da?" Chichiri asked.

"Let me get dressed," Tasuki got out of the stream and threw on his clothes. Amy got out too, her clothes were sopping wet.

"Dumpling, I'll be right…" Tasuki started to say and stopped, he stood staring at her. Chichiri stood staring at her too. Amy looked at them and wondered what was wrong. She looked down at herself, her wet shirt was transparent! And it was also apparent that the water was cold. Her nipples stood at attention against the material. Tasuki quickly covered Chichiri's eyes and turned him away, Amy was mortified. The two men walked away. While to the two of them were in the distance, Amy quickly donned her regular clothes, complete with underwear, that were dry. Then she wrung out her wet clothes. When the men returned to her, everyone was composed, like the scene before had not happened.

"We should first see if Hotohori has been reborn. Then maybe you'll get some of your questions answered about Paul, no da."

"How do you both know about Paul? Did Miaka mention him in her letters?" Amy asked. Chichiri removed his mask. "Miaka briefly explained that she and Taka believe Hotohori was reborn into your world as Paul and that he was your love, no da." Chichiri looked at her sadly, "I know what it is like to lose someone you love, my fiancee died in a flood years ago."

Amy looked at Chichiri, tears welled up in her eyes, he opened his arms and she rushed into them and sobbed like her heart was breaking again. Tasuki looked on. He felt awkward, he hadn't ever lost the love of his life, hell, he'd never been in love… He looked at Amy weeping in Chichiri's arms and his heart ached. He realized that he was crying and quickly wiped the tears away but not before Chichiri saw. He looked at Tasuki questioningly. After Amy's sobbed faded into sniffles and hiccupping, she slowly backed out of Chichiri's arms and wiped her face. "Thank you Chichiri, sometimes it helps knowing you're not alone." He smiled at her. Tasuki bristled at that remark but said nothing.

"Are you ready to head out?" Tasuki asked to no one in particular.

"Yes, I think I'm ready." Amy was tense and drained from all the emotions flowing through her.

They mounted their horses with Tasuki and Amy pairing up on one horse and Chichiri on the other.

"Chichiri and I have agreed that we should go to Mt. Taikyoku for help from Taiitsukun. She'll know what to do."

"Taiitsukun? Who is that?"

"She is the Oracle" Chichiri said, "I trained as a monk under her guidance, no da."

"She looks like a scary old lady," Tasuki said. "So don't be afraid when you first meet her."

"Scary old lady…" Amy trailed off. Tasuki kept Amy tight in the circle of his arms in front of him on the horse. "It's alright, Dumpling, you can lean on me." Tasuki shot a smug look at Chichiri's confused face.

Amy settled back against Tasuki's chest and relaxed.

They rode until dusk, "We'll stay at this village for the night." Tasuki said. He checked them in and the stable boy took the horses to cool down and feed.

"Chichiri, ya don't mind rooming by yerself, do ya?" Tasuki asked. "I can't leave the little woman alone, ya know."

"That's fine Tasuki, no da." Chichiri replied.

The three ate in the tavern and Chichiri had a weird feeling that something was not right between Amy and Tasuki. Their conversation to each other was very stilted, almost awkward. But toward Chichiri relaxed and open.

Amy face was flaming, _"What does he mean by that? That he can't leave me alone lest I get into trouble or he can't keep his hands off me?"_

"Dumpling, I'll walk you to OUR ROOM and then I'd like to talk with Chichiri for a few." Tasuki stated.

Amy stood up and said good night to Chichiri. Tasuki grabbed her hand and threaded it through his arm then walked her to their room. He walked in, made sure no one was in the room, looked under the bed, in the closet, behind the curtains. Amy watched this behavior bewildered. "Tasuki, what are you doing?"

"Just makin' sure we're alone," He grinned at her. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her deeply. Their tongues touched tentatively and then more confidently. She put her hands up to his cheeks and then into his soft hair. He broke off the kiss leaving Amy bereft.

"See ya in a few." Tasuki said as he left the room. Amy was left staring at the closed door. She felt flushed and wanting more. _"Did he do that on purpose? Get me all hot and bothered, then leave me hanging??? Well we'll see what he does when he comes back."_

Tasuki and Chichiri talked.

"So Tasuki, what's going on with you and Amy, no da?"

"What do you mean? We're just friends…" Tasuki proceeded to fill Chichiri in on how he met Amy and their charade at the stronghold to protect her from the other men. "That plan worked with my men but backfired when the Iaco gang kidnapped her because they thought she was 'my woman'." Tasuki sighed. "I swear women are nothing but trouble."

"Do you really believe that about Amy, no da?" Chichiri asked.

Tasuki looked at his friend. _"Even with one eye, he sees too much."_ Tasuki shrugged and said, "She wants to go home, nothing I can do about that." He put his hands behind his head and leaned back in his chair with his feet on the table.

"Is that what you want Tasuki? Are you being honest with yourself, no da?" Chichiri asked gently.

Tasuki toppled backward in his chair. He scrambled around and put the chair in an upright position and sat down again. "Of course, why would ya think otherwise?" Tasuki hollered for the barkeep to bring more sake. Their glasses were refilled.

"I see how you have been looking at her, no da. I think you don't want to get hurt. Am I right?" Chichiri asked.

Tasuki spewed out his drink. "Now ya made me waste it! I've never been in love before and I ain't gonna start now, I'm 28 years old for Suzaku's sake! I don't need that nonsense."

Chichiri dropped the subject and they discussed some of the other contents of Miaka's letters. "So our little Miaka is getting married to Taka." Chichiri said.

"About time." Tasuki agreed. They spoke of other things and then Tasuki retired to his room.

He opened the door and walked in, Amy was not in bed. He scanned the room quickly and heard the door closed behind him. He started to reach for his tessen and turned toward the sound. He pinned Amy against the door.

"Dammit Amy! I thought someone had taken you!" He hollered and stopped and stared. She was standing in just her underwear and bra. It was a different set. These were black and lacy. Her hair was down and soft around her face. His jaw was slack. Amy leaned up to rub against him.

"I want you." she whispered in his ear and dipped her tongue in. Amy guided him to a chair in the room. She pulled his pants and underclothes down and pushed him into the seat. She proceeded to remove his boots, pants and under clothes from his person. He didn't say a word but watched her with greedy eyes. He started to reach for her but she pushed his hands away.

"Let me have some fun." she cooed. He sat back and tried to relax. She turned and got a mug from the table. She dipped her finger in. And said, "Melted chocolate anyone?" She stroked some on his erection. Then knelt between his legs and proceeded to lick it off his shaft. She dipped her finger in the cup again and stroked it on again. She took his member into her mouth and sucked and stroked with her tongue until Tasuki could take no more. Then she got up and walked to the other side of the room by the bed.

"How'd you like that? I'm tired now. I'm going to go to sleep." She yawned and stretched. She was turning toward the bed and a flash of strawberry blonde hair and body came flying at her, as he pounced on her and pinned her on the bed with his body. He was breathing heavy. So was she. She looked up at him, his eyes were dilated and there was no doubt he was aroused.

"What do ya think yer doin'?" he asked. "Ya can't leave me hangin'!"

"Why not? You did it to me."

Tasuki kissed her to shut her up. He pulled off her bra and underwear. Then he kissed and nibbled her neck. He stroked her breasts, and up and down her sides till she sighed with pleasure. He got up and grabbed the melted chocolate. He then finger painted her body and licked it off. She did the same to him. Then he dipped his head down between her legs. He licked and stroked her with his tongue. She threaded her fingers through his hair. He nibbled at her bud and that was her undoing. She came and bucked. "Hurry get a condom on!" Amy demanded. She helped him put one on and guided him in. She held onto his buttocks as she held him at the right angle to hit just the right spot. He pumped and Amy begged, "Don't stop." He pumped harder and faster and together they came.

They lay quietly united. "That was mind blowing." Amy admitted.

Tasuki grinned and said, "All in a day's work."

"Oh brother." Amy hit Tasuki with a pillow. They snuggled in the bed until morning.


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: Fushigi Yuugi, characters and storyline, property of Yuu Watase.**

**This is my first fan fiction, please be gentle when reviewing!**

In the morning Amy woke with her head on Tasuki's chest. _"I can hear his heart beating, it's so comforting. He's warm and alive and a great lover." _Amy smiled. _"Too bad we can't always be like this."_

Amy stopped, shocked at that thought. _"I like Tasuki, he's a great person but I don't _like _him, it's just lust. Isn't it?" _She leaned back and studied Tasuki while he slept. His breathing was even and relaxed. His hair was ruffled. His eyelashes were like black fans against his cheeks. He looked yummy. He was very attractive. Just looking at his sleeping form brought waves of desire through her. _"Even if I did like Tasuki, there's nothing I can do about it, we're from two different worlds. It could never work. I'll just enjoy what we can give each other in the time that I'm here." _She turned back to Tasuki's face to find him awake and looking at her. She smiled at him, he smiled back.

She got up and walked to were his belongings were next to the bed. She touched his tessen. He always had it with him and she saw the damage it could do.

"Can I hold it?" Amy asked.

"Sure. It's heavy though."

"_How heavy could it be?" _CLUNK. Amy scrambled to pick it up.

Tasuki chuckled. "I told ya it was heavy."

"What's this made of, lead?" Amy asked as she struggled to hold it upright.

"No, It's made of diamond."

Amy stared at him, incredulous. "Really? How does it work?"

"Well not just anyone can use it. Taiitsukun made it diamond for me and elevated its power. I concentrate on how forceful I want the flames and where I want them directed and say 'Rekka Shin'en' ."

"Did it take a long time to master it?"

"Well…you could say I had a learning curve. Taka was in the line of fire a few times." Tasuki smirked at the memories. Amy placed the tessen back where she found it. They dressed and met Chichiri in the tavern for breakfast.

"So Tasuki, I never got to ask you, how did the raid go?" Amy asked.

Tasuki filled her in on the details.

Amy inquired. "How often do you raid other towns? How far do you and the others travel?"

"It all depends on the needs of my gang and how well the previous raid went." Tasuki answered. He told her some the things involved with running a gang. She sat mesmerized by the information. Chichiri quietly watched Amy and Tasuki's interaction with each other. _"They seem more at ease today." _Chichiri thought.

The three continued eating and got ready to head out. As they rode, Amy sat quietly within Tasuki's arms and thought of what to do if she met Paul/Hotohori. _"Will I be able to bear it? What if he doesn't remember me? I'd really like to say so much." _Tears silently rolled down her cheeks.

Tasuki noticed she had gone rigid in his arms. "Dumpling, what's the matter?" he murmured to her. Amy jolted out of her thoughts, forced herself to relax and lie, "Nothing Tasuki, I'm just a bit weary."

"We can stop for a while…" Tasuki said.

"No I'll be fine, please let's continue."

The three continued on their way to Mt. Taiyoku, which they arrived there late afternoon. "It's so beautiful." Amy was in awe of the scenery. "I've never seen anything like it."

Tasuki kissed the top of her head. Relieved see could see it. Only people with good hearts could see Mt. Taiyoku, others would see barren mountain instead of the lush foliage and fauna that surrounded them.

When they dismounted the horses, they stretched and walked around a bit.

"So you've brought Miaka's cousin here," a booming voice said.

Amy turned to see a old lady floating in the air with ribbons floating around her. _"Is this Taiitsukun?"_

Chichiri addressed the floating lady. "Taiitsukun, this is indeed Miaka's cousin, Amy, no da."

Amy didn't know if she should bow or offer her hand or what. So she bowed to the older lady. "Nice to meet you, ma'am." Amy said.

"Nice to meet you too. Now why have you traveled all this way to see me?"

"May I speak with you privately?" Amy asked. Taiitsukun nodded. And they moved away from Tasuki and Chichiri.

"Miaka, sent me into the book the Universe of the Four Gods, she has some crazy notion that I can find love again after I lost Paul. We believe Paul was Hotohori reborn in my world. He died a tragic death at the hands of hoodlums." Amy said bitterly.

Taiitsukun's face softened and she said, "Never mind about what Miaka wants for you, what do you want for you?"

Amy was distraught, "I don't know, I don't know if I could risk falling in love again. It's so frightening and painful. It hurts."

"Well maybe we could at least answer some of your questions, would you like to meet Hotohori/Paul of this world? He has been reborn and is about 10 years old." Taiitsukun said.

Amy looked at the Oracle. "I'm so afraid…" she started to weep.

"Here take this compact, it will lead you to the other warriors and you may summon Suzaku when they are all collected and decide what wishes you want granted." Taiitsukun handed Amy a small, ornately decorated, compact with a mirror inside.

"When you get close to a Suzaku warrior it will glow and you will know."

"Thank you Taiitsukun." Amy said.

They returned to the other two.

"Please make yourselves at home. You'll leave in the morning." Taiitsukun stated. Taiitsukun and Chichiri went off to talk. Tasuki led Amy to one of the smaller waterfalls, they sat near it and let the mist float around them as the sun set. "Look you can see rainbows" Amy smiled and pointed. "Aren't they beautiful?"

"Beautiful..." Tasuki said. Amy turned toward him and noticed he wasn't looking at the rainbows but at her. She looked into his amber eyes and blushed. He leaned in and kissed her. Her arms came around him and clung. Their kissing turned feverish. _"I shouldn't be doing this. Getting closer to Tasuki is just going to cause problems when I leave. Dammit, I can't help myself… He makes me feel… so…alive…" _They stripped in the dusk and went for a swim by the waterfall. They played in the water and washed each other.

They held onto each other in the water and touched noses and gazed into each others eyes. "Tasuki, thank you. You make me feel so alive."

Tasuki was at a loss for words so he just kissed her. _"I can't let her go. I need her. Is this what is means to be in love? I'm afraid."_

Amy and Tasuki dressed and went to find Chichiri. He was at the temple and they ate and slept under the stars. It was the most comforting feeling in the world to be in Tasuki's arms.

The next morning they headed out to Konan and the surrounding villages. It was the most likely places that Hotohori would be located.

Amy was more and more apprehensive about this meeting. When they reached the outskirts of one of the villages the compact started to dimly glow. Chichiri made discreet inquiries.

There was an open air market so Tasuki and Amy browsed the vendors. There was one jewelry vendor at which they stopped. There was gorgeous jewelry similar to what Tasuki wore around his neck and at his ears.

"Pick out something you'd like." Tasuki said smiling down into her face. Amy looked at him. "No, you pick out something I'd like." She replied. He looked at her and then studied the jewelry. After much consideration, he chose a necklace that was much like a choker. It was made of small clear amber and olive green colored beads. "Here, this is the one. Turn around." He clasped the necklace around her neck. Then he paid the vendor.

"That's a beautiful choice for your wife." the vendor said. Tasuki and Amy looked at the man startled, and both said, "No, we're not married." at the same time. They looked at each other and laughed.

"Oh, my apologies it just looked like…" the man trailed off, embarrassed. "Thank you for your business." They walked off to look at food vendors and ate some food and packed some for later. Amy covertly studied Tasuki. He seemed oblivious to his sex appeal. Or maybe just wasn't interested. Amy noticed as they had walked through the crowds how Tasuki commanded attention without doing anything. The women smiled at him, the men deferred to him. He was a flashy dresser that many men could not pull off. His strawberry blond hair was enough to turn heads. Then add to that look, jewelry and an attitude, he was remarkable. Amy was feeling a little self conscience walking next to him. She felt dowdy in her peasant clothes but she really didn't like attention either. _"Tasuki can be in the spotlight, I'm fine in the shadows." _Amy thought.

"Now let's find ya some clothes to show off that new necklace," Tasuki announced.

"Oh I don't know about that." Amy said.

"Come on, it'll be fun." Tasuki said. He dragged her to a clothing vendor and looked at the wares on display.

"This'll go great with yer auburn hair." Tasuki said. It was a bright turquoise peasant top with beading at the bodice.

"It's gorgeous." Amy touched the material, it was so soft. Tasuki proceeded to pick out a black skirt with beading at the hem to match the top.

"We'll take these." Tasuki said. "Can she change into them in the back?"

The vendor took Amy and the clothes and led her to a small room to change. She quickly donned the clothes. They fit nicely, the neckline on the top was a little lower than she was used to, but it looked good from what she could tell. The skirt was just below her knees and flowed against her curves. She came out from the back room with her old clothes draped over her arm.

"Tasuki, I'm ready." Amy said shyly.

"Hey Dumpling, let's see how ya look…" Tasuki turned toward her and his jaw dropped. So did a lot of the other men's, standing in the vicinity. Amy started to blush. "Is it too much, (_or not enough_?) I can get a shawl or something."

"No f**king way!" Tasuki hollered. More people turned their way. Amy was startled by this outburst, she blushed deeper. Tasuki strode up to her and tucked her arm into the crook of his arm and they walked on.

Tasuki stood a little bit taller and was all smiles. Amy was puzzled by this behavior but it made her smile too. As they walked to find Chichiri, heads turned their way and people were heard saying, "What a handsome couple.", "Don't they make a perfect pair?" and other compliments. Amy shone with pleasure.

Chichiri hooked up with them, surprised by the aura Tasuki and Amy gave off.

"Amy, check the compact, no da." Chichiri said.

Amy pulled out the compact. It was not glowing anymore. She sighed, "I guess he's not here."

"I asked about. Some of the locals said there is another town not too far from here which we might have better luck, no da."

They got their horses and proceeded to the next town. As they got closer Amy pulled out the compact.

"It's glowing!" Amy said excitedly. Tasuki grumbled. Amy turned on the horse to see his face.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, let's just get this over with." He said.

Amy felt deflated now after the earlier happiness she had shared with Tasuki in town. _"Is he that eager to have me gone? Am I just making this worse the longer I stay?" _Amy wondered.

They left to horses at a local inn and Chichiri and Tasuki walked about asking discreet questions. Amy walked behind Tasuki a few feet, she held the compact. It glowed steady.

"Amy and Tasuki, I think we found him! There is small grave yard that a boy visits the grave of his brother every day. Let's check it out, no da. We can easily walk from here." Chichiri said excitedly.

"Let's go." Amy agreed. They headed in the direction of the grave yard. The compact glowed brighter as they came closer. Amy's hands started to sweat and her mouth went dry. _"I'm afraid. I don't know what to do."_

They came upon a child of about ten years old, praying in front of a large grave marker. Amy looked at the child and stopped in her tracks. She could see the gentle face of Paul in the child as he prayed. She fell to her knees, she could not hold back the tears. The child, startled out of his meditation, turned to them. Chichiri approached the child. Tasuki stopped and stayed by Amy.

"Hello, are you the Eian?" Chichiri asked.

"Yes, how do you know my name? What's wrong with that lady?" Eian asked.

"Can we talk to your parents?" Chichiri asked.

"Umm, sure. Follow me." Eian led the way to his home, his posture was that of a proud person.

Tasuki helped Amy to her feet and they followed at a further distance. Tasuki put his arm around Amy which she clung to for support.

Chichiri entered the home with Eian while Amy and Tasuki hung back outside. "Tasuki, I don't know what to do?! I'm scared!" She clung to his jacket.

"Dumpling, It'll be alright." As he pried her fingers loose. "There's nothing to be afraid of. Just talk to the child and ease yer mind."

Chichiri came into view in the doorway.

"Amy, Eian will talk to you, no da." Chichiri called. "I've explained to him and his folks what this was all about.

"Go Dumpling, here's yer chance to say, what you weren't able to say to him before." Tasuki gently pushed her forward.

Amy wiped her eyes and walked into the house, her eyes adjusted from the bright sunlight to the dim interior of the house. The child sat at the table with his parents standing in the background.

"Hello Eian, my name is Amy." Amy smiled tenderly at the boy and held out her hand and sat down.

"Hello Amy, nice to meet you." He grasped her hand in a handshake. At the touch an awareness between the two seemed to fill the room. Eian gasped and pulled his hand back.

"What was that?" he studied her face. "Have I met you before? You seem familiar…" Amy looked into his eyes and into his heart, she held out her hands on the table.

"Eian, put your hands in mine." Amy said. Eian did as she asked. As they held hands Amy spoke softly to him. "Do you believe in reincarnation? Being born into another life after yours is over?"

"Yes, that's what we believe." He looked toward his parents. They nodded their agreement to this statement.

As they held hands the connection seemed to get deeper. Amy could feel Eian's nervousness and her own. They looked at each other. Amy spoke to Eian as not to frighten him but to comfort.

"Eian, I know this might be hard to understand but in your past life when you were grown up, we loved each other very much." Amy was starting to get emotional but did not want to frighten him, she held onto her tears with a tight rein. "We were going to get married. We were very happy."

Eian looked at her and as their hands touched she swore she saw Paul emerging through the child. His eyes took on a knowing look that a ten year old could not know of. "Amy do not cry. Sometimes things are meant for a reason. Sometimes that reason is not a good one but it's a reason none the less. I'm sure Paul loved you very much and would want you to be happy." Amy looked at the child, he spoke with wisdom beyond his years, it was as if Paul was speaking to her. "Death never is easy but you have to think of all the wonderful things you and Paul shared and that will make you stronger, he is part of you." Amy stared with disbelief.

Amy said tenderly to Eian, "Oh Eian, I don't want to bring up any painful memories that you're unaware of but I have to let you know, you were my love, and I never got to tell you what a wonderful person you are and how much you meant to me, I guess I always thought we'd be together until we were old. I didn't think you'd be taken when you were so young. I never got to say goodbye." Amy tried to hold back the tears.

Eian got up and walked around the table, he sat down next to Amy and hugged her. Amy held onto the child and wept. "Oh Eian, please forgive me, but I miss you."

Eian had tears in his eyes too. "Amy please be strong, please live, Paul would want it that way."

Amy let go of Eian and stood. She looked at his parents and bowed to them. "Thank you for raising such a gracious and compassionate young man." Eian parents were at a loss for words. "He usually is shy and reserved with strangers but I think with you he met a kindred spirit." His father said.

Amy moved to the doorway. "Eian, please have a happy life and love life to the fullest." Amy smiled a genuine smile.

Eian smiled back, "I will, if you do too! I'm happy to have met you Amy."

"Goodbye Eian and thank you."

Amy walked out of the house, into the sunlight and into Tasuki's waiting arms. "Tasuki, please take me away." Amy looked into his eyes and pleaded. Tasuki's gazed soften and he led her to their horse.

Chichiri followed. They went back to the town and checked into an inn. Tasuki and Amy retired to their room and Tasuki held Amy on the bed. "Do you want to talk about it?" Tasuki asked.

"Not right now Tasuki, my head is spinning. I just want you to hold me please." Amy said.

Together they lay quietly until sleep over took Amy. After a while Tasuki slipped from the room to seek out Chichiri. He found him outside in the inn's ornamental garden.

"So what do we do now?" Tasuki asked.

"Well, I think she has some closure to her history with Paul, no da." Chichiri said. "You know she can't summon Suzaku, no da?"

"Yeah, I knew that from the start. To summon Suzaku she must be a virgin and she wasn't when she came into the Universe of the Four Gods." Tasuki looked up into the sky and sighed. "So how was she able to come into the book and why?"

"Don't you think you can answer that, no da?" Chichiri gently prodded.

Tasuki looked at Chichiri defensively, "What do ya mean by that?"

"Don't you think maybe she was sent here for you, no da?" Chichiri pushed the point home.

Tasuki scoffed, "Ya think she was allowed to come here for me? To fall in love with me? What would that prove? We all know we couldn't stay together."

"Miaka and Tama home were able to find each other in her world, weren't they? No da. Love conquered all."

"Oh Chichiri, please, Amy already told me that she only feels lust for me and nothing more."

"Do you think she was being honest with herself? And what do you feel for her? Is it lust? Or is it LOVE, no da?"

Tasuki was getting uncomfortable with all this LOVE talk. So he decided to take a walk to clear his head and ponder over what Chichiri said.

Amy awoke to find herself alone in the room. She felt as if a weight had been lifted from her and she could only thank, Tasuki, Chichiri and Eian. _"I guess I should thank Maika too." _She got up it was still daylight out. _"I wonder where Tasuki is. Maybe Chichiri is in the tavern or on the grounds. I'll just walk around a little." _She dug around her backpack and pulled out her mace. _"I'm not going anywhere without you again." _She went outside. She walked to the small ornamental garden in the back. The day was warm. Amy looked to the sky, the birds flew overhead and she could hear some singing in the distance. So beautiful. The air smelled fresh and clean. She sat down on one of the benches and looked at the small fountain in the center of the garden. Koi fish swam about. Everything she looked at seemed new to her tired eyes and she marveled at her newfound appreciation of life. She thought of Tasuki and a smile played about her lips. _"I hope when I go back home, Tasuki can find a real love in his world, someone that will realize what a great catch he is and he'll realize love too. I'll miss him…" _Amy sat in the garden for a while. People walked by to stretch their legs and greeted her as they strolled by. Some one came running into the garden. It was a young man. He ran up to her. She pulled back, a little leery. "Are you Amy?" he asked.

Amy just looked at him. "Your friend Tasuki has been hurt and asked me to come get you." Amy was distraught, "How'd he hurt himself? Where is he?" Amy asked.

"I was walking and noticed him by the side of the road. He looks pretty banged up. Like he fell down the side of the ditch."

"Please take me to him!" Amy could barely think of anything other then how badly Tasuki could have hurt himself. The two hurried away from the safety of the inn and out onto the road. They walked quickly for about ten minutes. Then they were approached by two men coming from the other direction.

"Here she is." the youth stated.

"Here's yer coin. Thanks for a job well done." the one man said.

The youth tugged his forelock and grabbed the coin and ran away. Amy stared after him. _"I am a fool again?" _"Please take me to Tasuki." She said.

"Oh we will, in due time. First yer gonna see some fun." They grabbed her arms and led her down the footpath off the main road. She did not resist. She was afraid they might have Tasuki and hurt him if she did something foolish. _"Why is this happening again? I must just attract trouble." _She didn't speak or ask any questions, she decided she'd only answer if necessary. They tied her hands and mounted horses and rode into the dusk. _"Tasuki don't come this time, I'll be fine. Somehow." _Amy silently begged. They came back to the same hideout of the Iaco gang. _"The Iaco gang regrouped that fast? Bastards."_

Amy was brought before the new Iaco leader.

"Kneel before me." He said. Before Amy could do anything, one of the bandits pushed her to the ground. She stayed there on her knees, not moving, head bowed lest he see the hate in her eyes.

"So Amy, or should I call you, Genro's whore," Amy didn't show any emotion outwardly but she was itching to claw his eyes out, "Let me introduce myself. I'm Ketku, the new Iaco gang leader. I'm not as nice as Tomeko my older brother." Amy's eyes widened but otherwise she did not betray herself to emotion. "We sent a message to Genro, he'll probably be here soon to retrieve what is his. But we'll be ready for him this time." He laughed and evil laugh which brought chills down Amy spine. _"Over my dead body will I let a scum like you harm a hair on Tasuki's head!" _Amy screamed inside her head. Her color on her face was high.

"Take this whore to the dungeon. I'm done with her for now." Two men pulled her off her knees and led her away. They pushed her into a small room with no windows and a large heavy door at the end of a hallway.

She heard the door lock behind her. _"I will not cry and I will not let them hurt Tasuki." _Amy promised. It was pitch black and she heard scurrying noises. _"If any rats come by me, I'll chew their faces off."_

Tasuki was feeling more comfortable with his decision about Amy when suddenly he had a sense of foreboding. "Something's not right." Tasuki came running back to the inn.

He found Chichiri walking around frantically in the garden. "Tasuki! Amy's gone! I can't feel her aura anywhere, no da."

"Where could she have gone now!" Tasuki hollered.

"Tasuki, lower your voice, people are staring, no da."

"Let them stare, this is bad. While I was out I had a bad feeling come over me." He grasped Chichiri's shoulders, "We have to find her now." He was getting irrational.

"Tasuki, calm yourself. Getting worked up is not going to get her back. We need clear, calm heads to think this through, no da." Chichiri said, removing Tasuki hands from his person.

Tasuki stepped back from Chichiri and sighed, "Yeah, yer right. Always the voice of reason, aren't ya buddy?" He smiled.

A young man came running up to Tasuki and Chichiri, "Are you Tasuki?" he asked.

Tasuki looked down his nose at the boy. "Who wants to know?" He pulled out his tessen and pointed it at the boy. "Your friend Amy has been hurt. I was walking on the road and found her beside the road, she looked pretty banged up, like she fell down the ditch! She said to come to this inn and look for a red haired man named Tasuki. Please hurry!" He ran down the road. Tasuki and Chichiri followed at a brisk pace. Tasuki would have ran ahead but he didn't know exactly where Amy was on the road. The boy pointed down the slope of the road. "She's down there," Tasuki and Chichiri ran down the hill and into a trap!

The bandits of Iaco grabbed the two men and removed their weapons and staff. They tied them up so they could not move.

"Well done lad." One of the bandits rewarded the youth with another coin. The youth grinned and ran off.

"_Well I'll be damned," _Tasuki thought, _"Tricked by a boy! I am getting soft!"_

The men took Tasuki and Chichiri back to the Iaco lair. They threw Chichiri into the dungeon with Amy. He was tied up so he could not break his fall. Amy made a move to break his fall as much as she could. She threw her arms out and grabbed him to herself and protected him with her body. He fell hard onto her.

"Chichiri! Are you alright! Where's Tasuki?!" She quickly tried to untie him but her fingers wouldn't work, they trembled with fear for Tasuki. Finally she was able to loosen Chichiri's bonds.

"Chichiri, where's Tasuki?"

Chichiri looked at Amy. "I don't know, no da. They took him one way and me another."

"Thank ya Genro for bringing me yer tessen. It's a beautiful gift." Ketku smirked at Tasuki. "If ya don't know me, I'm Ketku, Tomeko's younger brother and now the leader of the Iaco bandits."

"Where's Amy and Chichiri!" Tasuki bellowed.

"Now, Now, don't get upset, they're my guests right now. You'll see them soon enough." Ketku chortled.

"Please take Genro to his room." They several men escorted Tasuki down a hall an into a small dark room. The men pushed Tasuki in, he was still bound so he twisted his body to break his fall and landed on his shoulder. _"Damn that hurt." _Tasuki gritted his teeth. The men closed the door on Tasuki. It was dark and quiet in the room. It smelled musty.

Tasuki struggled to sit up and worked to loosen his bonds in the blackness.


	12. Chapter 12

DISCLAIMER: Fushigi Yuugi, characters and storyline, property of Yuu Watase.

This is my first fan fiction, please be gentle when reviewing!

Morning came. But the three did not know it because of the blackness in their rooms. Chichiri and Amy huddled for warmth.

"Chichiri, please forgive me. I didn't mean for any of this to happen. I'm gonna wring Miaka's neck when I get home."

"Amy don't do that, no da. It will be alright." Chichiri held her.

Chichiri's presence calmed her a bit. "Is Tasuki okay? I'm worried. The Iaco are out for revenge. I didn't sign up for this…." she babbled on. Chichiri allowed her to continue rambling, it seemed to calm her more.

The door was opened and several men grabbed Amy and Chichiri. "Yer presence is requested."

They were led down the hall and outside into the bright sunlight. They could barely see, they had to cover their eyes, it hurt. They were brought up to a platform on one side of a field near the bandits' lair. Amy's eyes were adjusting. It looked like it was set up like a medieval tournament. The Iaco leader sat on a large chair with several other men on either side of him seated in chairs also. She gasped when she saw Tasuki's tessen next to the Iaco leader's chair.

"Do ya like my new toy?" Ketku asked and patted the fan. "I haven't quite figured out how it works but it sure is a treasure. Look at it shine in the sun." He lifted the fan and directed it at Amy. He placed it under her chin. "Come sit by me for the show." She didn't have a choice without getting someone hurt, she obeyed.

"Yer friend can sit over there." They tied Chichiri to a chair and faced him toward the field. Chichiri gasped. Amy's eyes followed his. Tasuki was stripped down to only his pants and was chained to a pole in the middle of the field. _"Oh My G… what are they going to do to him?"_ Amy clenched her hands and her teeth.

Amy looked at Tasuki. Even thought they were far apart, an energy ran between them and they locked gazes. Tasuki was relieved Amy and Chichiri look fine. Amy looked at Tasuki and her resolved firmed. _"I will not allow this to happen. Tasuki does not need all this grief, and that's all I cause him. He's so sweet and kind. If Tasuki heard me thinking of him that way, he'd scoff at me and deny it. But he really is a gentle person. Protective and responsible for what is his. He only did what was right to protect his people and take care of them." _

Tasuki's strawberry blonde hair shone like molten gold in the sunlight. He looked like a caged lion. He muscles rippled. More bandits came and formed a large ring around the field to watch.

"What are you going to do?" Amy asked but dreaded the answer.

"Well this is what we call pay back for all the trouble Genro's caused our bandits and revenge for my dead brother." Ketku sneered into her face.

_"He's been drinking."_ Amy mentally noted.

She sat next to Ketku and watched out of the corner of her eye the position of the tessen on his far side.

Ketku clapped his hands to get the bandits attention. The men quieted down.

"Men, we have a special treat for ya! Genro of the Mt. Reikaku Bandits has graciously offered to take on all comers to show ya his fighting skills. Who will be the first to try their skills against Genro?!" Ketko filled his glass and downed the alcohol. Some of the men came forward, eager to take a cheap shot at Tasuki. "Unchain him please, we want him to entertain us as long as possible." They unchained him. "Let the tournament begin!"

The first man to challenge Tasuki, went down easily to Tasuki's martial art skills and speed. Amy was watching, fascinated by the fighting. Tasuki was magnificent. _"Okay Stupid, don't get all involved in this spectacle, get the damn tessen when Ketko is engrossed in the fight."_ Amy chided herself. Ketko drank freely, ditching the glass and drinking straight from the bottle. _"This moron's drinking problem may work in my favor."_ Amy thought.

Several other men challenged Tasuki. Which he easily defeated. After the sixth round, Tasuki held his own but Amy could see he was getting tired. the opponents were landing blows more often now. With every blow that an opponent landed on Tasuki, Amy's heart wretched. Then ten of the bandits attacked Tasuki at once. Amy froze, staring at Tasuki being beaten. It was as if she was transported back and watching the hoodlums attack Paul in the parking garage. She never saw the actual attack on Paul but it felt like déjà vu. They landed blow after blow on Tasuki. He was on his hands and knees struggling to stay conscious. Amy turned to see Ketku smiling a satisfied smile on his ugly face. Amy quickly stood and grabbed the tessen. Her adrenalin was pumping and she was able to hold the weight of it in her hands. She lashed out at Ketko and struck him with the weight of it.

He looked up at her as he touched his temple, blood showed upon his hand. "You little whore! Yer gonna die now!" He bellowed. All action stopped on the field and eyes turned toward the platform. Ketku's actions were hampered by the alcohol and Amy dodged his attack and jumped behind him, she brought the tessen down again on his head. He fell to the ground at her feet. "Nobody move!" she yelled. "Or I'll burn you all to a crisp!" The men started to chuckle and come toward her. "I'm serious! I know how to use this!" Amy was in all her glory now, unafraid to help her loved ones. "This happened once before and I was unable to do anything, but not this time! I'll be damned if you take away the one I LOVE, yes Tasuki, I love you!" Amy was screaming at the top of her lungs, her chest was heaving, her eyes flashing, her hair flowed freely around her face. Tasuki looked up to her and smiled as he held onto consciousness.

_"Stupid, beautiful fool, only I can use the tessen."_ Tasuki thought. Amy held on to the tessen with both hands and concentrated all her energy into it. "Rekka Shin'en!" She pointed it at some of the men to the left of Tasuki. The tessen erupted into flame and shot fire at the men. Some of the men were able to dodge the flames and they ran away, some weren't so lucky. The others stood paralyzed, shocked that she was able to make the fan shoot flames.

Tasuki was on his hands and knees staring at Amy in awe. "How'd she do that? I thought only I could work the tessen? She looks so incredible…" as he crumbled to the ground and passed out from the pain. Chichiri's eye grew wide as he watched Amy wield the fan. He was puzzled too.

"You there, get us two horses or I'll burn your ass. NOW!" Amy hollered. The man ran to get the horses. "You, untie my friend," as she ordered another to untie Chichiri. "Get these men their clothes and belongings." Another man ran to get Chichiri's staff and cloak and Tasuki's clothes. As the men ran to do Amy's bidding, she was shaking with anger. She really didn't even know all of what was going on. It was like she was watching from a distance, almost as if someone was guiding her actions.

Chichiri helped Tasuki onto the horse and mounted behind him.

"Go Chichiri! I'll cover you and Tasuki." Amy said. Amy grabbed the other horse and when the two were at a safe distance, Amy mounted the horse and said, "Follow us and die!" She looked like an avenging angel but the bandits were frightened too. She quickly rode away.

"I think I'm in love." One bandit said. Others mumbled their agreement.

Chichiri with Tasuki and Amy rode back to the inn. They helped Tasuki to their room and a serving girl brought up some hot water, cloths and bandages. Tasuki lay on the bed. Amy and Chichiri helped undress him. Then Chichiri left the two alone. Amy bathed Tasuki's bloody body. She felt her stomach clench every time she saw Tasuki wince in pain.  
_"This is killing me. Or more like I'm killing him…"_ Amy thought and bit down on her lip to keep from crying. _"I need to stay strong for him."_ Amy continued to very gently wipe the blood away and bandage his wounds. He was pretty beat up. His breathing was ragged. His eyes were closed. Amy could feel the tears streaming down her face. She stood and turned away from Tasuki. "I'll be right back with some fresh, hot water." She left before he could see her break down. She didn't even know if he was conscious. She came down to the tavern and found Chichiri. She rushed to him and he guided them outside.

"Oh Chichiri, I don't know what to do! I keep getting him hurt. I want him happy, not dead!" Amy and Chichiri sat on a bench in the courtyard garden. Chichiri looked troubled too.

"Miaka, sent me here to find happiness and love, I found that with Tasuki but I'm afraid I'll end up being responsible for him getting killed for my sake. I don't want that! I have to leave before I do any more damage. If I lost him I don't know if I could live."

"I think you need to talk to Tasuki about this, not me, no da." Chichiri said gently.

Amy looked up at Chichiri, "You're right, but it's terrifying."

"It will be alright, no da. Have faith in love." Chichiri winked. "I'm going to check on him. You go to my room and wait, no da."

Amy nodded and went to Chichiri's room. She sat in the chair by the bed and drifted to sleep.

While Amy was sleeping, Tasuki and Chichiri talked.

"Tasuki, how are you doing, no da?"

"I'm feeling pretty awful, glad those Iaco bastards got the raw end of the deal. Did ya see her? Wasn't she incredible?" Tasuki smiled and winced at the pain the small movement caused him.

"Yes, she was, but I'm puzzled though, how did she make the tessen work, no da?" Chichiri asked.

"I've been wonderin' about that myself. I thought only I could work the fan now, since Taiitsukun upgraded it to diamond." Tasuki frowned at this. "So how the hell was she able to work it?"

"Maybe the connection between you two is stronger than either of you realize, no da." Chichiri stated.

Tasuki looked at Chichiri, silent while he digested this comment.

"Maybe…" Tasuki admitted. They sat quietly together each lost in their own thoughts.

Amy was dreaming. Her dream was confusing and frightening. Paul and Tasuki were in it. They were watching her from a distance and smiling. Each had their hand out for her to grasp. She tried to run to them but it was in slow motion, and the faster she ran, the father away they became. Then in a red and black blur, like an explosion, they were gone, wiped away. She jerked awake, distraught. She was breathing heavy, her heart pounding. She could not remember the dream she just woke from. She felt that if she tried to remember, she would be frightened so she pushed it away and thought about Tasuki. She concentrated on her breathing and then Chichiri walked into his room. "Tasuki's awake, do you want to see him and finish cleaning his wounds, no da?"

Amy jumped to her feet. "Yes, I'm ready to see him."

She went down the hall and knocked on the door, then entered. Tasuki was propped up on the bed with many pillows behind him. She closed the door behind her and looked at him uncertainly.

"Dumpling, come 'ere." Tasuki said and gave her a small smile.

Amy ran to him, stopping short of jumping into his arms and inflicting more pain on him. She knelt by the side of the bed and grasped his hand. She looked up into his beautiful, amber eyes. Tears flowed from hers.

"Ya cry more than any woman I've ever known." Tasuki wiped a tear from her cheek.

Amy laid her head down on the bed and held onto his hand tightly. Her crying turned into outright sobs which racked her body. She thought,"I cannot stay here, I'll end up getting him killed. He needs to go back to his somewhat peaceful life and worry about his gang. I'm a liability… but I love him!"

Amy continued to weep.

"Dumpling, talk to me." Tasuki gently asked and stroked the back of her head. She lifted her head. She looked around the room, she grabbed a cloth and scrubbed her face. Then she grabbed a fresh cloth, dipped it into the warm water and proceeded to gently and reverently wipe Tauski down. "Please let me check your bandages." She said flatly. He allowed her to change his bandages and wipe away any dried blood.

A serving girl brought some soup for the two of them. Tasuki was getting a little freaked out by Amy's quietness.

"Does it hurt to lift your arm? Do you want me to feed you?" Amy asked.

Tasuki moved around a bit. _"Hell, it hurts to breathe."_ "Yea, could ya feed me?"

"Sure," Amy fed Tasuki the soup and watched him with sad eyes. _"I'm going to miss you."_ She put the bowl on the table when he finished.

"Hey Dumpling, what's with the sad face, it's like yer best friend died."

She threw her arms around his neck, "He almost did." she whispered into his ear. "Oh Tasuki, I almost died when I saw those men gang up on you and attack you."

Tasuki winced in pain from her squeezing him about the neck. He gently pulled her arms down and sat her next to him on the bed so she was facing him.

"Dumpling, I'm very much alive and…I love you very much." He put his hand beneath her chin and forced her to look at him. He pulled her to him and softly kissed her lips. She sat back and studied him. Tasuki continued, "I've never been in love before and I'll admit, it's scary. But if it's love with ya, I can handle anything." Amy still hadn't said anything but continued to look at him. He blushed at her direct gaze and went on. "I've always scoffed and thought love was for fools. I guess I'm a fool too. Cause it feels so right when I'm with ya. I feel complete." He said and smiled his cute little smirk, showing some fang. "Did ya mean it, what ya said, when ya were wielding my tessen?"

Amy thought about what she had said while under the influence of adrenalin. Her eyes widen at the fact she had proclaimed her love for Tasuki to the world. She looked at him and her eyes soften. "Yes Tasuki, I do love you, so much." She leaned in for a tender kiss. "I was so afraid of what had happened with Paul, I didn't want to take a chance and get hurt or lose a loved one again. But with you it was different. Love snuck up and hit me in the head with a tessen." She smiled. "With Paul, I was always a little self conscious and in awe of his noble and beautiful appearance. I did love him, though." Tasuki grumbled a little at this.

"But I felt a connection with you right away, even before you knew I was watching you at the pond, that first night. I couldn't tear my eyes away, you were mesmerizing, which I told myself, it was just sexual attraction. But the more I got to know you, the harder it was to be without you. I genuinely like you. You are a wonderful person. A man who fights for what is right and not afraid to speak his mind. I find that very attractive. Plus the fact that you're gorgeous." Tasuki flushed and smiled at this comment.  
"That's what makes this all the more difficult to say…" Amy said and took a deep breath.

Tasuki got alarmed by this statement. "Then don't say it, damn it!"

"Tasuki please calm down, you'll aggravate your wounds! You know I can't stay here, we come from different worlds. Maybe Suzaku granted my wishes: to say goodbye to Paul through Eian and find that love can happen again, because I found it with you." She held onto his hand.

"Don't talk like that! If ya loved me ya wouldn't be doing this to me!" Tasuki cried.

"It's because I love you, that I can't stay. It seems that all I do is cause problems. Twice the Iaco gang tried to get to you through me. I cannot have it happen again. You cannot be vulnerable, you have too many people that need you to lead them. Without you, they'd be lost."

"Without ya, I'll be lost." Tasuki stated. Amy looked at him and put her hand up to his cheek. She stroked it. "Tasuki, if you should be hurt because of me again, I could not bear it. If it means we have to be apart to keep you safe then I'll do it. I'll always love you." Amy looked at him with firm resolve.

She climbed into the bed and lay next to Tasuki, only their hands entwined.


	13. Chapter 13

DISCLAIMER: Fushigi Yuugi, characters and storyline, property of Yuu Watase.

This is my first fan fiction, please be gentle when reviewing!

They stayed at the inn for two extra days so Tasuki could travel comfortably. During this time the three friends visited and played cards. Amy enjoyed every moment spent with Tasuki. It was as if the "I'm going home" conversation never happened. Tasuki and Amy shared loving glances with each other and tender touches. At times Chichiri felt invisible and secretly thanked Suzaku for Tasuki finally finding love. On the third day they headed back to Mt. Taikyoku. In the early evening they arrived.

Taiitsukun popped up out of nowhere. "Amy, have you found what you were looking for?" Taiitsukun inquired.

"Yes, I did. Thank you so much for you help."

"I didn't do anything." Taiitsukun replied. Amy just smiled at the Oracle.

"Now how do I go back home?" Amy asked, "What do I have to do? Can you help me go home to my world?"

"Now, Now, we'll answer your questions in the morning, enjoy tonight." Taiisukun said.

Chichiri and Taiitsukun departed to discuss things.

Amy turned to Tasuki. "Well what would you like to do?"

He pulled her to him, "I think that's a dumb question if I ever heard one."

They went to the waterfall they had visited the first time Amy had been there. Together they quietly stripped and got into the water. They played in the water and Amy dunked Tasuki a couple times to which he wasn't too happy about. He came up sputtering. "Why do ya continue to torment me? Ya know I can't swim."

Amy swam up to him and put her arms around his waist.

"Are you afraid of the water? Is that why you can't swim? Or are you like a cat that hates water for no reason?" Amy questioned.

Tasuki never really thought about it. He bathed and all that but he didn't swim in deep water. "I guess I don't like not being able to touch the bottom." He said.

"Would you like to learn how to swim? So in case of an emergency, you could save yourself?"

"Umm…sure" Tasuki said uncertainly.

Amy reached up and kissed his mouth then swam away from him to the deeper part of the lake. "Come and get me." she teased. "And I'll give you more kisses."

Tasuki was all for that, so he started to make his way toward her. He was about half way and he started to panic. He was floundering and Amy swam back and grabbed onto him and pulled him to shallower water. "Tasuki don't think about it so much. You're confident in every thing else, be confident in this too." He could stand in the water now, it was just below his shoulders. Amy swam up to him and wrapped her legs around his waist and held onto him. "Hey now, what are ya doing?" Tasuki looked a little flustered.

Amy wiggled against him. "What does it seem like I'm doing?" She whispered into his ear and traced the edge with her tongue. He tried to pry her off of him. "Come on Dumpling, this is not the place for getting frisky."

"Why not, maybe it will make you associate water with something you really like and it won't seem so bad." Amy reached down between them and found what she was looking for. He was getting rock hard in her hand. She stroked him. He looked up and closed his eyes. "Yer killing me here." he said but held onto her. "Oh Tasuki, give it up, you're loving it!" She stroked faster and leaned in to capture his mouth. As her hand worked wonders, her mouth stroked and caresses his. "You're so hard and hot. I've never tried something like this before. You make me bold." That was it. Tasuki came. She held onto him in the water lest he forget where he was and drown. They swam toward shallower water where Amy could stand comfortably. They stood there, in the water, holding onto each other's waist and gazed into each other's eyes. "I feel like a school girl with my first love. I feel real sappy and I don't care." Amy said and smiled shyly up at him.

"I know how ya feel." He leaned down and kissed her softly.

After a few minutes they got out and found that someone had left towels and a basket of food for them.

"Wow, how nice!" Amy exclaimed.

"It was probably Nyan Nyan." Tasuki said.

"Who?"

"Nyan Nyan are helpers to Taiitsukun."

"Oh." Amy said. "here let me dry you off." She dried Tasuki with a towel. "Your hair's wild even when it's wet. Just a bit less fluffy."

"Who're ya calling fluffy?!" Tasuki hollered. Amy quieted him with a kiss.

"My turn." Tasuki softly dried Amy off.

"If you were a woman hater, how'd you get to be so gentle?" Amy looked at him.

"Don't be sayin' that! I have a tough guy reputation to uphold." Tasuki griped. He knelt behind her and put the towel on her shoulders and pulled up her hair to dry it. He kissed the side of her neck. Amy felt the stirring of desire again. They were still both naked and Tasuki put his hands up under her arms to cup her breasts and tease her nipples. He continued to kissed and stroke his tongue up and down her neck. She started to make little noises of pleasure. She moved her head so he could get better access. He moved one hand down between her legs and started to stroke her sensitive bud. The build up was intense and the release greater. She shuddered with pleasure then lay down so he could mount her.

"Tasuki, let's become one." Her eyes were dreamy and passion filled.

Tasuki entered her and closed his eyes. _"It might be the last time I ever have her." _He pumped slowly at first until Amy demanded he go faster. "I want you to come." He started to go faster and faster until they both cried out in pleasure. "Oh My G..! Tasuki I love you!"

Tasuki smiled to myself and together they lay quietly. Only their heavy breathing breaking the silence.

They drifted off to sleep. A while later Tasuki awoke to see Amy eating the food Nyan Nyan left. "Tasuki, you're awake, do you want some of this delicious food?"

"Dumpling yer all I need," he said and propped his head on his hand as he lay on his side and smiled at her.

Amy blushed. "Do you kinda feel like Adam and Eve in the garden of Eden?" Amy asked. "It's like we're the only ones in paradise."

"Adam and Eve? Who's that?" Tasuki asked.

"Oh, I forgot…" Amy told him that Adam and Eve were the first people God created according to Christian beliefs and they were placed in a garden where everything was gorgeous like Mt. Taikyoku.

Tasuki thought about it. "Yea, I guess we are kinda like Adam and Eve right now."

"They even ran around naked too." Amy grinned at him. Tasuki smiled back and ate some food.

"Hey Tasuki, do you think maybe we'll be lucky like Miaka and Taka and you'll be born into my world?" Amy asked as she bit into an apple and offered it to Tasuki, he took a bite too. "Suzaku, would that be heaven." he said.

"Really? You love me that much?" Amy looked at him dumbfounded and thrilled.

"Ya know I do, I'd die for ya."

Amy put her finger to his lips. "Please don't say that. Just say you'll love me no matter what."

Tasuki removed her finger, "I'll love you forever." He sealed it with a kiss and Amy held onto him tightly.


	14. Final Chapter

DISCLAIMER: Fushigi Yuugi, characters and storyline, property of Yuu Watase.

This is my first fan fiction, please be gentle when reviewing! 

_I HAVE RE-READ MY STORY AFTER POSTING AND HAVE NOTICED GRAMMICAL ERRORS. I DO READ OVER AND OVER MY CHAPTERS BEFORE POSTING AND SPELL CHECK BUT IF I WROTE "TO" INSTEAD OF "THE" IT WON'T CATCH IT AFTER A WHILE WORDS START TO BLURR.. PLEASE PARDON THESE MISTAKES!_

This is the last chapter. I have two different alternative endings to this story. If I get enough feedback/reviews I may write them and post them, it's up to you readers.

Amy woke in the early hours of the morning. She felt around for Tasuki, his side of the blanket was cold. _"Where is he?"_

She heard a faint noise not too far from where she was, it sounded like muffled crying. Amy lay perfectly still and listened.

"Please Suzaku, let my prayers be answered. Don't take her away…" stifled sobs continued. Amy held her breath. "If there is any thing I can do to keep her with me, I'll do it, just don't take her away."

Amy looked toward the sound and could faintly see Tasuki's form in the dark. His head was bowed and he was on his knees with his back to her.

"_How long had he'd been there?" _Amy got up and quietly walked to where he was and leaned down and wrapped her arms around his dejected shoulders. He didn't seem startled by her touch, almost as if he expected it. He reached his hands up to her arms and held them there.

Neither one spoke, there were no words to say at this painful time. They stayed like that for a while until Amy said, "Let's go back to bed and talk." They snuggled under the blanket and faced each other in the dark. They could just make out the other's features.

"Tasuki, there's a saying in my world, which I think is pretty lame but true anyhow, it goes like this, 'It is better to have loved and lost then the never have loved at all.'"

"That sounds dumb." Tasuki said.

"Well it pretty much means, that to experience the greatness of love should not be missed at whatever the cost." Amy said and reached up to stroke his face. "I would not have passed this chance to love you for anything. Someone I loved once said, 'You are part of me and I am part of you.' We'll always be together even if it's only in here," she brought her hand to her heart. He covered hers with his own hand.

Dawn started to break and the most beautiful sunrise Amy had ever seen, appeared before them. They both sat in awe of the scene before them.

Chichiri greeted them a short while later. "Good morning Tasuki, Amy! I have breakfast."

"Isn't he in a perky mood this morning," grumbled Tasuki.

Chichiri opened the basket and laid out the food. "I spoke with Taiitsukun. Amy you should be able to go home today." He smiled kindly.

"What do I need to do?" Amy asked.

"After we eat we need to go to the top of Mt. Taikyoku, there is a temple there. Taiitsukun will meet us and we'll have a departing ceremony. The Oracle said to wear the same clothes you were wearing as when you arrived. Leave any items you received in this world here."

They ate the meal in silence. Amy changed into her regular clothes and left the clothes and jewelry Tasuki had bought for her at the base of the mountain. Together they climbed, Chichiri kept up a steady cheerful stream of chatter, which was really out of character for him.

"Chichiri would ya shut up already!" Tasuki hollered. "I just want to walk in peace."

As they continued upward, the air got thinner and Amy found it a little harder to breath. "Could we stop a moment… so I can catch my breath? …Feeling a little winded."

"Sure Dumpling, let's take a break by that tree, alright?" Tasuki said.

"Thank you Tasuki." Amy sat down for a moment. Tasuki and Chichiri sat down to rest too.

"Are we close? Seems like we've been walking a long time." Amy stated, looking a the sun overhead.

"Almost there." Chichiri said.

They continued their trek up the mountain and soon they were at the top. The mountain leveled off and there was a large temple with a platform for performing ceremonies.

They looked outward from the mountain to the surrounding countryside. "It's breath taking, in more ways then one." Amy smiled. Tasuki stood next to her and put his arm around her.

"Like were at the top of the world" Tasuki commented.

"Well I see you made it here in one piece." Taiitsukun booming voice startled them out of their reverie.

Amy turned expecting to see the old woman. Instead a beautiful androgynous being floated before them.

Amy eyes grew wide and she was frightened by the beauty of the Oracle.

"This is Taiisukun's real form, she chooses the other because she is more comfortable with it." Chichiri said seeing Amy's confusion.

"Oh…" was all Amy could say too mesmerized to say anything else.

"Amy please come forward to the center of the circle on the platform." Taiitsukun instructed.

Amy did as the Oracle asked. "Do you have the necklace with the charm Miaka gave you?" Amy's hand flew to her neck, the necklace and charm were there, and on her finger was the ring and the earring in her ear.

"Tasuki and Chichiri gather around with the Nyah Nyah to form a circle around Amy. Amy looked around her, other beautiful celestial beings surrounded her. Her eyes sought Tasuki's. He looked at her tenderly. Amy swallowed the lump in her throat and fought against the need to rush into Tasuki's arms.

"Miaka the priestess of Suzaku!" Taiitsukun boomed.

"_Miaka? She can help send me home? The necklace! She said it connects our world to the world of the book." _Amy thought.

"Miaka the priestess of Suzuka! Your loved one needs you to call her back to where she belongs! Do you hear us?"

"Yes Taiitsukun I hear you."

"_That was Miaka's voice." _Amy thought. Her eyes stayed on Tasuki.

"Call Amy back to your world, her questions have been answered and she needs to return."

"Amy…Amy can you hear me?" Miaka voice sounded from above, almost from the sky but all around, like it was every where.

"Yes Miaka, I can hear you!" Amy yelled.

"Suzaku warriors and Nyan Nyah, lend Amy your strength to make the journey home." Taiitsukun ordered.

"Miaka, priestess, keep calling Amy to you. Amy concentrate on your world."

Tasuki, Chichiri and the Nyah Nyah folded their hands in prayer. Amy looked at Tasuki one final time.

"I love you, Tasuki" Amy whispered.

"I love ya too, Dumpling…" Tasuki closed his eyes to concentrate and Amy did the same.

Amy started to feel dizzy like the world was spinning. She heard words coming from all directions. She did not open her eyes, just concentrated on Miaka. "Let me go home to where I am from." She repeated over and over. A red light started to shimmer around her and she faded from Mt. Taikyoku.

"_It feels warm…so tired…" _Amy thought.

Amy started to shimmer in a red light in front of Miaka. "She's back!" Miaka cried. Amy collapsed to the floor.

Hours later Amy's eyes opened to see Miaka looking anxiously into her face. "Amy, how are you?"

"I'm feeling exhausted." Amy whispered. Amy was in Miaka's guest room in her house. Then everything hit her at full force, all that had happened in the book. She caught her breath. "How … how much time has passed in this world, since I've been gone?"

Miaka eyes softened and she smiled sweetly, "You haven't missed my wedding yet, it's tomorrow."

"Really? All that time in the book and I only missed a few days in this world? Wow…" Amy was bemused.

"I'll let you rest. Come to me when you're up to it." Miaka left water and some fruit to nibble on by Amy's bedside.

Amy wanted to get up immediately but she felt as weak as a baby. She reached for the water and drank a full glass then ate an apple, she laid back down and fell asleep again. It was still light out when Amy awoke again. She swung her legs over edge of the bed and got up.

"Whoa, I feel a little dizzy." Amy said.

Once the dizziness passed, she took a shower. While the water streamed over her body, she was thinking about all that had happened in the book and wondered why she didn't feel as distraught as she thought she should.

"_I feel tired but almost complete. I thought I would be crying and inconsolable but I feel relaxed and almost jubilant. Must be because Miaka and Taka's wedding is tomorrow." _

Amy stayed in the shower until the water turned cool. She dressed into some comfortable clothes and went to find Miaka.

"Miaka, I'm up, are you down here?"

"Amy, I'm in the kitchen! Come in here..."

Amy went in to the kitchen to find Miaka surrounded by white flowers in vases on every surface.

"What's all this?" Amy asked.

"Oh, Taka bought me some flowers, aren't they gorgeous?" Miaka twirled around the kitchen and amongst the field of flowers.

"Some flowers?? It's like a flower shop in here. They are pretty though." Amy agreed. "What's on the agenda today?"

"It's my wedding day Amy! You slept the whole day yesterday after you returned." Miaka said.

"I did? Wow I must have been exhausted…now I'm starved." Amy said.

"Let me fix you some breakfast real quick." Miaka volunteered.

"Shouldn't we be getting ready for your wedding?"

"We have an hour before the hairdresser arrives. And cooking relaxes me anyhow." Miaka smiled a stunning smile. "Amy did you want to talk about anything?" Miaka asked.

"You mean about my time in the book? Didn't you read along?" Amy blushed when she thought of some of the things she and Tasuki did and hoped the book didn't get too graphic.

"No, I figured you would want your privacy, besides I had a wedding to plan, silly!" Miaka chastised.

"How did you hear us when we called to you?" Amy wondered aloud.

"I kept the book open but hidden behind the photo of the sheshi, luckily I had just come home from the wedding rehearsal to hear Taiitsukun calling me." Miaka said.

"On no! The rehearsal! I missed it!" Amy fretted.

"It's ok, Amy, we said you were sick to your stomach. Just follow the other girls' lead and you'll be fine. You're walking back up the aisle after the ceremony with Keisuke. And dancing with him when we have the wedding party dance."

Amy mulled over this information, "That's doable. Now onto a different subject, Miaka I was so mad at you for sending me into the Universe of the Four Gods but I learned so much about myself that I'm very grateful to you!" Amy smiled and walked around to give Miaka a big hug. "I'll tell you all about it after your honeymoon."

"What! I don't want to wait that long!" Miaka yelled.

"I think you'll be plenty busy with Taka to wonder what happened to your cousin. Let's just say Tasuki had a leading role this time." Amy grinned.

Miaka whooped. "I knew you'd be perfect for each other!!"

Amy looked at her cousin dumbfounded. Miaka was oblivious to Amy's speechlessness and served up the cooked food. Together they ate in companionable silence. Miaka hummed to herself as she ate and Amy downed the food in almost one gulp, she was that hungry.

They went to get out their dresses for the wedding and the doorbell rang. The others bridesmaids and the hairdresser arrived. Miaka's mother came a short while later to help her daughter get ready.

At the reception, Amy was feeling pretty mellow. The wedding ceremony went without a hitch, except for the Unity candle not staying lit but everyone giggled about that and said it was not a bad omen! Dinner had been served and consumed and the dancing had been going on for over two hours.

Miaka and Taka had just bid farewell to all the guests to "retire" to the wedding suite. Amy smiled to herself and thought how wonderful life was. She was, at this point, hanging near the bar humming to herself. She'd been all danced out. She was facing the bar, next in line to get a drink.

"I've been watching you all evening, can I get you something to drink, Dumpling?"

Amy was about to turn and decline, but froze as the words penetrated her brain. _"Dumpling? DUMPLING!!!?" _Amy's spun around so fast she nearly fell. The man who spoke, caught her arm to steady her.

She looked up and into the smiling face of Tasuki. He looked so dear to her and sure of himself.

Amy eyes quickly roved over him. _"YES it was Tasuki, I am not imagining things, sure he's not wearing earrings and his fangs aren't so pronounced but it is him! Oh my G-D, I think I'm going to faint."_

Amy looked at Tasuki and smiled at him, then she threw her arms about his neck.

"I'm so glad you're here. Miracles do happen." She whispered into his ear. He brought his arms around her and held her tight.

The End… or is it just the beginning?


	15. Author's Note

Hello to all my readers! I hope you have enjoyed reading my story. Now I need you to do me a favor, please write a review, if you haven't. Tell me what scene or part of the story you liked best. What would you like to see in the sequel? I'll be writing the sequel very soon. Thank you! Please visit my cel gallery of Tasuki. I also have a few drawings of Tasuki and Amy in there too.

http:/ mbt . rubberslug . com / gallery /home . asp  
(Take out the spaces between the dots and you should be able to get to the website)

I haven't downloaded to fanfiction in a while so not sure if this is working...


End file.
